One Day, By Chance ( A One Direction Fanfiction)
by AmandaMStyles
Summary: Christina- an intern at one of the largest music venues in the states- is trying to pay her dues and keep her head in the game until she can move west to pursue her acting career, doing PR and management for bands on the side. But her first night on the job lands her face to face with someone who could change the path she's on forever. Cheeky Bastard. (Harry Styles, One Direction)
1. And so it begins

I wrote this for my best friend, Christina. It was her Christmas present. I've finished the first seven chapters and decided to post it just for the fun of it. Don't be too harsh, its my first full fic and I have no beta. I hope you enjoy:)

xxxx

"It's pretty rare that an intern's first day on the job is taking on one of the biggest acts in pop music, not one, but _two _nights in a row and the latter being New Years Eve none-the-less. Tonight, you get your bearings and tomorrow, you'd better be ready."

As if I weren't nervous enough, She-bitch McSkeletor Legs had to throw _that_ encouraging word in for me.

"This is Christina and she'll be interning with us for the next three months." The woman called Julie, with the nasally voice and the frizzy blonde hair informed the four stage hands as they busied themselves with the lighting for the show that night.

"Nice to meet you." The man named Carl smiles and extends his dirty, calloused hand. I take it politely trying to ignore the way he smells like tobacco and diesel fuel.

The other three just nod their heads and continue with their work.

"This way! I'll show you where the dressing rooms are." Julie quip as she hurries off stage left and behind a row of speakers. I rush behind her, not wanting to get lost. This place is a bit of a maze and the last thing I need is to end up God-knows-where in the middle of a massive panic attack. That would look really great for my first day on the job.

Luckily, the sound of Julie's stilettos echo through the halls, the obnoxious "click-clack! Click-clack!" making it impossible for me to forget where she is. I make sure to take a mental note of all the turns I have to take to get to the dressing rooms.

_Left down hallway C, right down B, left down A, left down 1, right down D. _

"Here!" Julie spins around, shoving a clip board into my chest and flashing me a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Fake people are my favorite. No, really…

"You'll get one of these every morning. They're the riders for the bands and performers that will be here each night. Your job is to set up the dressing rooms and have them in ship shape before our guests arrive. Whatever they want, they get. No questions. Or Doug will have your head. Got it?" she chirps. I nod and stare down at the rider in my hand for the band playing tonight, not actually reading it because my hands are shaking so hard it that the letters are blurring together.

"Oh, and you'll need these as well. This is a company credit card. Purchase anything we don't have in storage with it and fill up the Element when need be. I don't care how small the purchase is, ALWAYS get a receipt. You'll be doing a lot of running around so be ready!" with that, Julie thrust a set of Honda keys into my hand as well as a sleek, black credit card that is a good four times thicker than my crappy Chase card and heads back down the way we had come.

"Come, come! I'll show you where the company car is located. There are a couple of different ways to reach the garage. Use your ID to swipe the lock at the door and you'll be able to access the second floor where we keep all of the vehicles that belong to the venue. Everything make sense so far?"

My head is reeling with all of this information, but I can't look intimidated now, so I am quick to assure her I understand while trying to memorize all of the doors and stairwells and things we are heading through to get to the garage.

_Back down to hallway 1, take a right, second door on the left, stairwell 1B-_

"Ah! Here we are!" Julie swipes her badge along the small reader at the door that reads "Garage Access 4", the light blips green and we enter the dimly lit, damp garage of the venue. My hands began to sweat and I tru not to drop the car keys as we male our way over to a blacked out Honda Element with tint so dark on the windows I don't know how I'm going to see out of them to drive.

"Alright, sunshine! This is your car for the night. Take a peek at the list of things you'll need and you can head downtown to get ready. Our act tonight is a pretty big deal so do us all a favor-" she pauses then and finally looks me in the eyes. "Don't screw this up."

My heart sinks like an anchor into my stomach and I think for a second that I'm going to throw up but I swallow hard and nod my head as she flashes a quick, snotty grin and hurries back through the garage door. The sound of the metal slamming back into its frame as she leaves echoes through the halls.

And then, I am alone.

"Breathe, Christina." I coax myself, taking a big deep breath in through my nose and letting it out shakily through my mouth.

I can do this. I'll show Julie and all the rest of them, too. Disappointment is NOT an option.

Remembering the clipboard in my hand, I look down and let out one loud guffaw as I read the first few things on the list.

A **gold** bathrobe, mid-thigh length, size medium

Loads of tea

Paint balls in all colors

Two gallons of organic Apple Juice

All the wine

X-box live

Twelve packages of AA and AAA batteries.

Candles that smell how you think Katy Perry's bedroom would

I sigh and shake my head. Whoever this 1D band is that this list belongs to, they are obviously out of their damn minds. Tonight is going to be interesting for sure.

Xxxxx

Downtown was a nightmare and I felt like I was being led on a wild goose chase. It took me visiting seven different department stores before I found a damn gold bathrobe and I couldn't begin to tell you how I expected Katy Perry's bedroom to smell. I honestly thought about just buying a slew of bacon and vanilla frosting candles and calling it a day. That would probably be a really bad idea considering I wanted to actually _keep_ this job, but I would get a good laugh about it. In the end, I just ended up with some sweet smelling jasmine and green tea candles and a couple of fresh flower votives and called it good.

The Element is packed full with bags as I return to the venue. I swipe my ID card and the garage doors lift and I gasp at the size of the bus that has parked on the first floor sometime while I was away. It's mammoth size and shiny green paint job is breath taking. These assholes must have a lot of freaking money!

I pull slowly into the garage and head up the ramp for the second floor, peeking in my rear view mirror just as the bus doors open. A pile of young men bound down the steps and onto the cement, the last of whose face I can't see but the glimpse of the back of his head made me want to run my hands through his lovely, dark, curly locks just to feel how soft and full they are. Any girl would be jealous over this head of hair!

Rounding the corner back to my parking space, I can't help myself. If the back of this guy's head is that ridiculous, I can only imagine what his face must look like!

I throw the car into park and leap out, racing to the railing overlooking the bottom floor in hopes that I can catch a glimpse of his face. He is just rounding the corner when I peek over and catch a glimpse of the back of his baseball shirt with the sleeves pushed up and the insanely tight, black jeans he's dawning that accentuate his ass _very_ nicely.

_Turn around!_ I mentally plead, but he continues around the side of the bus and out of my line of sight. I hear the chatter and raucous laughter from the guys below once they disappear so I wait a few minutes. I duck from view and hold my breath so I won't get caught, but they never emerge.

Sighing, I give up my creeping to return to the task at hand- dressing room set up. The guys are already here so I need to get a move on.

Thankfully, I remember how to get back to the dressing rooms and am able, though it took me nine trips to the car to get everything out, to get the room decorated, smelling good, and fully stocked a full twenty minutes before the guys are even due to take over. It feels good. I feel accomplished.

Smiling proudly, I take one last look at my masterpiece and with a skip in my step, I head back toward the garage. Julie was going to meet me at the car with my next set of directions and to show me the other couple of entrances to the second floor.

Julie doesn't seem too interested in making sure I know how to get where I'm going. Her phone beeps every thirty seconds or so, making it increasingly hard for her to focus on training me. All of the directions to the different parts of the venue were starting to mush together and become insanely confusing. Eventually, it won't be so difficult, but I'm ready for eventually to be now.

"Okay doll, I'm really sorry. I have to run back to the ticket box. We're having some issues with Will-Call. You'll be okay here, yes?" she babbles and I nod. "Oh! I need the envelope for Doug with all of your receipts from the day. If I don't get those to him immediately, he'll have a fit."

I hand the envelope over and she doesn't even bother to make eye contact or thank me, she's still lost in her cell phone. She spins then and heads for the door, adding "And make sure to triple check your list! Always have plenty of back-up incase they run out of anything and again! Don't screw this up!" She calls over her shoulder as she rushes out of the garage and again, I am alone.

I roll my eyes and flip her the bird just to make myself feel a little better and then I triple check my list. Walking back to the car just to be sure, I peek inside and notice the small black bag wedged between the front seats and I slam my forehead against the window.

"SHIT!" The batteries. Maybe I could make it back to their dressing room before they get there. Then again, if they were already there, maybe I could get a look at Sex-hair's face. This was a win-win situation, right?!

Snatching the bag from the front seat I tear off down the hallway and back toward the dressing rooms. I press my ear against the door and listen. Silence. Maybe they're sound checking. I knock quietly just to be sure and creep inside.

Empty.

I unload the bag of batteries into a fancy little basket on the back table and crumple up the bag. With a sigh of relief, I walk back to the hallway and close the door as the sounds of laughter and chatter fill the hallway.

They're here.

In a panic, I take off in the opposite direction of the approaching lads and slide around the corner, crouching down to wait. I had to see his face; just once.

"I call bull shit! I call bull shit, Niall!"

British.

Fuck me.

"Ohhhhhh! OH! OH! What NOW?!"

"Piss off, Louis!"

Hysterical laughter.

My heart is racing. What if they catch me? What if Julie does? Or even worse, what if Doug finds me here like this? The voices grow louder, closer.

"Total bullshit." Comes the first voice again.

"S'not either ya cheeky bastard!" the Irish brogue of whom I can only assume is Niall rings out. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep the giggle that is threatening to escape from getting out.

Is Sex-hair British? Irish? Maybe he's Australian. This band seems to be a bit cultured. Regardless, accents are hot and so was his hair and I almost hope he's a butter-face because I'm becoming increasingly obsessed with this mystery faced man that I would probably never see again. Hell, even if I did, with money and fame and hair like that what would he want with me? Some fair skinned brunette that was working her ass off to "make it" so she could know the ins and outs of the business and maybe tour manage while she wasn't acting in movies… eventually… some day… hopefully.

I shake my head.

I should just get up and walk away with at least some shred of dignity.

But curiosity killed the cat, and it damn sure would do the same to me.

And by curiosity, I mean Sex-hair, because there he is in all his glory. The absolute most stunning man I've ever seen in my life. He is all lean muscle and wind swept curls, emerald eyes and smooth dimples and fuck-all gorgeous! Tattoos peek out from the sleeves and collar of his shirt and I have the sudden urge to run my tongue over the wings peeking out from under his collar bones. I bet they taste like honey and sweat and boy.

_Jesus, Christina! Get a grip! _

"I am cheeky, aren't I?" he laughs, his grin making his dimples stand out proudly against his flawless skin and perfectly white teeth. British. He's British. Mother-of-God.

Slowly, shakily I stand, wiping the sweat from my hands onto my leggings; my breaths coming out in staggering puffs as I back slowly away from the wall. How the hell could one man-one very beautiful, very British man- have such an effect on me without ever uttering a word to me? He doesn't even know I exist.

Until now…

"AH!" I didn't even have time to think about the startled yelp that escaped my lungs as I collided with the body standing behind me.

The first couple of guys had already gone inside but, oh so lucky for me, Sex-hair and Niall stop half way through their dressing room door to peek back around as a very red-faced, mortified me turns to look up into the eyes of Carl, the stage hand.

"Er-sorry there Christina! Didn't mean to startle ya! I was leavin' the bathroom and I saw ya crouched down over there and wanted to make sure you was feelin okay!"

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I wanted to scream, but I just stare, slack jawed and totally humiliated up at Carl. This was not seriously happening right now.

"Oh, I-uh… I dropped… I dropped my clip board was all I-uhm… Hey! You wouldn't mind showing me back to the stage, would you? I need to… I have… stuff and… things… to do." I stumble over my words, the hair on the back of my neck prickling against my skin and sending shivers up my spine.

I could actually _feel_ him staring at me. He was probably wondering why the hell a venue of this caliber would hire a girl as nutso as me to work for them. Some girl who liked to stalk the acts each night and watch them go in and out of their dressing room. Real professional.

My chest begins to tighten. I have to get out of here; away from Sex-hair and the dressing room of death and the stupid, fucking batteries that were the whole reason I even had to come back here in the first place.

"Harry! C'mon!" I hear Niall yell from behind me.

Harry. What a lovely name.

As Carl leads me toward the door, I chance a glance behind me and my heart stops dead in my chest. He's standing, one hand clasped around the door frame, the other arm being tugged by some unseen member of the band from inside the dressing room. Our eyes meet. It's a brief encounter that steals the breath from my lungs as the door begins to swing shut and the corner of Harry's mouth quirks up into a sweet little grin. I nearly cry at the loss of his attention. I want to go back to that moment and live in it eternally. I want to stare into those brilliant green eyes forever.

I want to get some freaking help because I was becoming slightly obsessed with this guy that I'd just embarrassed the shit out of myself in front of and this was the least professional thing I'd ever done in my life. Oh my god!

I should have paid attention to where we were going, but I can't get my head out of the last five minutes to really care. Before I know it though, Carl has stopped and is holding the door open for me that leads out to the side stage. I shake myself from my thoughts and thank him as I stagger down the steps, still reeling.

_I need a drink. _I think sourly. Hell, why not just wait until they're on-stage and sneak back into their dressing room? There was no way they were going to finish all that wine, after all. Maybe their groupies would. But screw them. I bought the stuff. Sort of.

"There you are, darling!" Julie catches my arm and drags me off away from the stage and thankfully, as much as I have a strong distaste for this woman, her instructions for me get my head back in the game and I am able to calm myself down.

Christina-1 Crazy-stina-0!


	2. Like A Visually Arresting Turtle Neck

The crowd had begun to filter in and I watch as young girls with names painted across their cheeks and foreheads dash, squealing, toward the stage. Some girls are toting signs with them covered in marker and glitter and questions like "Harry, will you marry me?!" and "Liam can I have your babies?"

Okay, so, maybe I wasn't as crazy as some of these bitches.

The place had quickly become a mad house with security at every door and lining the front of the stage. Their hulked out arms crossed over their massive chests and their almost inconspicuous head sets made them look like CIA agents. It's rather comical. We seriously need heavy artillery to contain a league of pre-teens going full psycho over a bunch of boys from the UK. Amazing.

"Lights go down in ten! I need you stage left behind the sound tech close to the stairs incase we need you for extra waters or extension chords or what have you." This girl likes to just kind of pop out of nowhere, it seems. "Oh, and you'll need these. Keep your phone on vibrate." She hands me a pair of ear plugs and raises her eyebrows as I take them from her.

"Okay." I smile politely and follow Julie behind a curtain and around a couple of dark skinned security guards who address her nicely and then stare at her ass as we pass by. I roll my eyes and then immediately feel like a hypocrite as I recall how I ogled Harry's ass before I'd ever even seen his face. At least these guys had had an actual conversation with Julie at some point in their lives.

I'm lead up the back stairs and set to stand behind Max the sound engineer. He regards me politely and then ignores me as he pushes buttons and moves slides up and down the giant sound board that looks more like an adult light bright to me than anything practical.

I check my watch nervously as the time ticks down until the show. I am anxious for all sorts of reasons. I wanted to do this, whatever I was doing tonight, to the best of my ability. First show on the job, I need to make a good impression. Also, I don't have a clue what this band would sound like, but they could literally stand on stage for an hour and a half playing Yankee Doodle on recorders and kazoos and I would be just as entertained because I would still have an excuse to stare at Sex-hair.

Harry. Sex-hairy. Sexy-hairy. I start to giggle uncontrollably to myself.

I see Julie from the corner of my eye as she waves me down and mouths that she's got to go up front and to phone her should anything get crazy. I wipe the tears from my eyes, feeling the manic tendency receding and I nod in her direction. The lights immediately dim and the first chords ring out. My heart begins to race.

_Calm down, crazy! _I think to myself as I try to focus on the job at hand. _Focus!_

I'm watching the entrance stage right, waiting for the boys to emerge. Girls begin to scream at decibels I didn't even know existed and I could kiss Julie on the mouth for giving me these ear plugs. I'm just getting them in place when someone brushes past me and I jump. A skinny, dark skinned boy with big eyes and a prominent nose steps around me and smiles apologetically as I move back to give him room.

Too quick.

My heel catches a raised board in the stage and I begin to fall, so I grit my teeth and close my eyes tight, waiting for impact.

But it doesn't come.

Two strong hands catch me by my upper arms as I topple, one hand moving to my lower back to steady me as I regain my balance. I spin around to apologize profusely as my cheeks darken a good twenty shades of red and I am met by a pair of bright green eyes and a mile-wide smile. He's in a black V-neck t-shirt now that exposes his tattoos even more and his wonderfully tight jeans. Suddenly, I feel as if I am wearing a visually arresting turtle neck and I need some room to breathe before I collapse.

"Careful, love." He quips as he makes sure I'm steady on my feet.

I'm going to go die now. Absolutely. I step back and out of his grasp as I mouth the words "thank you" staring at the ground, willing it to open up and swallow me. When I'm calm enough to look up again, he's gone, all of the guys are on the stage and I crouch down into the shadows trying to disappear.

This is not how I wanted this to go.

The music and lights explode and the one called Niall opens his mouth and I'm caught off guard by how good he sounds. The boys throw their harmonies in at the chorus and it's too perfect. I'm shocked. How had I not known about them until now?

I'm soon lost in the show, thankfully able to forget all of the awkward encounters of the day. I mean, it was my first day on the job. It's inevitable that you have mishaps and trip ups just starting up something like this.

The next song comes in and Harry steps to the front of the stage. I'm impressed immediately from the opening acoustic guitar chords, all Mumford and Sons meets power pop, and the way Harry hasn't even opened his mouth yet but he still commands the attention of every person in the room. I definitely include myself in that "every person" category.

He takes one deep breath in and his voice pours like honey over every inch of me. I am covered in goose bumps and I have somehow moved from my dark little corner near the door to the very edge of the side stage. I am completely mesmerized by this man. His voice is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard in all my life. It's pure sex and smooth as silk, brilliant highs and sultry lows. God. Why?!

I'm staring, all wide eyed and gaping when Harry spins around to let one of the other guys take the lead. He sees me gawking and before I can recover, he smirks and winks and turns back toward the crowd.

I groan, more than embarrassed. He has to think I'm the absolute biggest idiot ever. Go ahead, boy. Have a good laugh at my expense.

I cant. No.

_Bzzzzzzzz! Bzzz bzz bzzz! _my phone vibrates and I step back to read the text I've just gotten.

It's a message from Julie. _Doug is having a fit. He needs the receipts for the stuff you bought tonight and one's missing. It's not in the envelope you gave me!_

Great. Fantastic. Could anything else go wrong? As I check all of my pockets twice over and realize it's not there, my first instinct is to panic. I can feel my blood pressure rising, I'm beginning to sweat. I take a deep breath and race off the stage. I have to find this bloody thing. I have no clue where to even look, but I have to start somewhere, so I just start running.

_Think Christina! Think._ I'm scanning the ground and triple checking my pockets as I sprint. _Where could it have gone?_

I keep going… and finding nothing… and then…

Oh god. Wait. Where am I going? The entirety of our security has moved from the back halls to the front of the giant venue to keep the crowd at bay, so I am alone in a dark hallway and I have got to hold it together and get back to the garage. If I can just find the garage I can check the car and I'll know how to get back to the dressing rooms from there. I can do this.

_Okay, so it's a left down hallway C, right down A? No… What hallway am I in? F? It has to be connected to D somehow, right? _

I pull my phone out again to try to ask Julie for directions and what do you know? What do you _fucking_ know? Of course. I swear to God the universe is against me today! I watch in complete horror as the little pin wheel of death spins, laughing maniacally, as my phone dies and I am almost sure I can kiss this job goodbye.

I blew it.

And I'm lost.

And I am going to cry.

I'm running again, turning corners and being met with doors and halls that look vaguely familiar but I think it's only because every hallway seems to look exactly the same. Julie was going to be furious. Doug would have my head. This was going to end horribly.

Okay, I think I've been gone a good forty-five minutes now and I can't run anymore and I can't keep myself from panicking so I curl up on the floor and begin to sob. I was so excited about this job and this opportunity. I was supposed to prove everyone wrong. I was so confident I could do this and now I would be losing it all because I can't hang on to one damn receipt and I wasn't paying attention when I should have been because some stupid, beautiful, British god-man was distracting me when he certainly shouldn't have been but this, this mess, this was all my fault. Now, I have no idea where I am or what I'm going to do and my phone's dead and I will probably end up just rotting back here in this empty hallway cold and alone. I put my head between my knees and try to focus on my breathing. The ringing in my ears drowning out everything else.

_In and out. Breathe. Breathe. _

"Hey, you a'right?" my head snaps up and I wipe furiously at the tears that have begun to dry against my cheeks. Someone's found me! I'm not going to rot back here all lost and alone after all! But someone's found me and it _had_ to be him. _He_ had to find me going full bitch back here having a panic attack and royally sucking at my job. Wonderful. Perfect. Lovely.

"I-I…" I can't form a coherent thought because Harry is soaked with sweat and his hair is a mess and his face is hovering above my knees, a look of what appears to be genuine concern in his eyes. I watch as the cross necklace hanging from his throat swings back and forth from his chest toward my nose like a pendulum.

"C'mon, I gotcha. Are you hurt?" he asks and I am going to vomit because his hands are pulling on mine and they are so soft and warm and yet strong and masculine. I spring to my feet and stagger toward him, my nose brushing his chest. This is so unfair.

I shake my head. "No… I…" my chin begins to wobble and I am so not doing this right now! I pull my hands away from him and tuck them under my arms, squeezing myself as tightly as I can. He shoves his hands into his pockets and tilts his head to the side as he stares at me, waiting.

"I lost something that I was supposed to give to my boss way earlier today, and I don't have a clue how to get back to where I was when I think I lost it in order to retrace my steps. They're gonna can me. I know it." I gush and I realize that Harry has not stopped staring at me, listening.

"C'mon. Where d'ya need to go?" he asks turning and beckoning me after him.

"The garage." I squeak.

Harry nods and smiles at me. "Don't worry, love. You won't lose your job. I'll see to that."

xxx


	3. Having A Full On Strap About It

As of tomorrow, Christina and I will officially have tickets to the New Orleans show in September. Who else will be going to see 1D this summer?! anyways, here's chapter 3. enjoy! 3

"So, you should probably tell me what we're looking for so I know what to be keeping an eye out after." Harry smirks and quirks his eye brow at me as he shakes the hair from his eyes. I'm doing everything I can not to stare at him. My knees are shaking and I'm stomping down the hallway to keep it from being obvious but it's just making me look ridiculous.

_Just stop thinking about it! It's not even worth the effort. He's an abnormally sweet guy who feels sorry for your pathetic ass and is, for whatever reason, being amazing and helping you out. Take it at face value and move on. Be strong, woman!_

"It's actually a receipt. It's for the bathrobe and batteries in your dressing room." I reply.

Harry's eyes light up and he spins quickly, flailing his arms out and over his head and I stop short as he leans in toward me.

"_You _picked out my robe?! It's paaah-fect!" he sort of half yells, half laughs. I smile despite my situation and his very close proximity and shake my head.

"That was for _you?_" I ask, incredulous. "What the hell do you need a gold bathrobe for at every show?"

He leans in further and he's so close that I can feel his lips move in my hair and his breath tickling my ear. I try not to shiver. I try not to move or breathe or do much of anything at all other than ball my hands into fists to keep from running my fingers through his thick, wild hair.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he asks all low and gravelly and I gasp before I can stop myself. But then he's laughing with his head tossed back as he skips down the hall ahead of me and I don't understand anything in my life anymore.

Xxx

"How do you get around here so easily?" I ask as Harry leads us through the halls without even having to think about it.

"You have to know your escape routes, love." He says very matter-of-fact. I like it when he calls me love. I get that it's a British term of endearment that they use not just for people they actually love, but it still makes my insides feel all jumpy.

"You can't just go running about without knowing how to get away should you come face to face with a threatening situation."

He kind of makes me feel like an idiot. But I don't really mind. I could listen to him talk all day long about whatever the hell he wanted.

"Besides, when you're itching for trouble and want to dash away from your security guards, you have to make sure you know how to make a clean get away." He grins and runs his hand through his hair and I look away, biting down on my bottom lip.

"Fair enough." I reply and resign myself to scanning the ground in hopes of finding this bastard receipt paper.

Finally, we reach the entrance to the garage and I bolt for the Element. Unlocking the door, I head for the drivers' side while Harry takes the passengers' without my even having to ask. We dig around for a couple of minutes and come up empty handed.

"Where did you go from here?" Harry asks with his face still shoved under the front seat.

"Your dressing room like fifteen times." I sigh, crawling out and slamming the door.

"Right. Well. Let's have a look, shall we?" So, we head down the hall toward the dressing room. We are barely through the door when I see it and I shove him aside and dive onto the floor like a man lost in the desert who has just discovered a pool of fresh water. I hear him yelp as he collides with the wall and I feel a little bad, but I'm way too excited to care. I snatch the receipt from the floor and clutch it to my chest and then jump to my feet and wave it around in the air.

"I FOUND IT! THANK YOU, GOD!" I shout and I see Harry pulling himself from the ground, laughing. It's at this point that I realize how much of a jerk I am.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I cry and run over to help him to his feet.

"Nah, s'aright. I get it. This is how you thank the man who just helped save your job." He teases.

"That you did." I smile. "I owe you my life." Harry nods and brushes his knees off.

"Seriously though, thank you." I say and without even thinking about it, I wrap my arms around him and hug him. He's sweaty, but somehow smells amazing, like boy and expensive cologne and rich mahogany. I can only guess what he paid for the cologne he's wearing that keeps him from smelling like B.O. even after jumping around on a stage for an hour.

I am about to let go when I feel his arms wrap around me in response and his cheek rest against the top of my head. When he talks, I can feel it vibrate through my face and chest.

"Ah, don't mention it. I was only giving you a hard time. Besides, you did a bang up job with our space today. The bathrobe is especially perfect and I am going to annihilate Paul with those paint balls. We owe _you _big time, it seems."

We share a laugh and then a bit of awkward silence as I try to decide when to let go, because, lets be honest, if I had it my way I would never let go of him at all.

But, to save face, I pull away slowly and clear my throat awkwardly when we're apart enough to look into each others' faces. Harry's expression is incredibly smug, like he's up to something inside of his head, and I wished in that moment that I could read his mind so badly.

"Well, I should go. I really need to find Julie. She's probably frantic by now!" Harry's face falls a little, or maybe I'm imagining things. Regardless, he looks adorable when he's sort of pouty.

"Right. Well, do you remember how to get back?" He asks, bouncing up on his toes and clasping his hands behind his back.

I flush a little when I realize that I really don't remember and as I shake my head, Harry turns and lifts his shirt over his head. I stumble back and have to hold myself up against the wall.

"Give me one second to get out of these sweaty clothes and I'll escort you myself. I know how to get around the crowd without being seen. I have to meet the guys up front anyhow for a meet and greet." He says over his shoulder as he begins to unbutton his jeans and I am starting to freak out because I should probably be polite and look away. But… I kind of can't because now he's tugging his pants down over his hips and I can see the muscles in his back and forearms flex as he moves and I'm about to come undone.

"Ahem." Harry clears his throat, bent half over, the waist band of his jeans half way down his ass. "A little privacy, please." He says sarcastically and I am purple with embarrassment. I throw my hands over my face and turn around.

"God." I groan. "I think I can find my way back up front just fine, actually."

I'm reaching for the handle and am poised to sprint when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait! I was just having a laugh is all, I swear. Honestly, I have no problem being naked in front of God and every body. Believe it."

I want to turn around so bad, but if he's standing behind me naked I will have a stroke and die. There is no possible way I could face this man in all his glory. Nope.

"Come on, Christina. Please?" he said my name. He said my fucking name. It was the most beautiful sound I've heard in my entire life. Even more beautiful than his singing.

Wait.

How did he _know _my name? I turn to face him. He's not naked but he might as well be. I do what I can to keep my eyes trained on his and away from his bare chest. A new pair of dark washed jeans are slung low on his hips and his bare feet are inches from my shoes. He is so gorgeous and yet so precious and sweet.

"I don't remember telling you my name." I say curiously. "I mean, that's insanely rude of me and I'm really sorry I didn't introduce myself before or ask your name-"

"It's Harry." He grins, and his dimples are there again.

"I know."

"How did you know _my _name then?" he quirks an eye brow and nudges me playfully.

I don't want to think about the first time I saw his face, as amazing as it was, or how I learned his name. _Oh, yeah about that, Harry. See, I was totally spying on you from around this corner over here and I heard Niall say your name and while trying to make a smooth get away, I slammed into Carl the stage hand and made up some bull shit story about dropping my clip board when in actuality I was really just being a complete psycho stalker. Wanna keep hanging out? _

"I asked you first." I cover and am kind of pleased with how quick I can be on my feet sometimes.

Harry steps forward, his eyes alive and devious and his bare, tattooed chest is so close to my face I can feel the heat radiating off of it. He reaches out and brushes my hair back over my shoulder. Oh my god. He pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and I am melting. Slowly, he looks down and tugs on my shirt and I swallow hard and glance down to see he's pulling at my staff ID. You know, the one with my picture on it that says in big block letters: CHRISTINA.

I look up at Harry and he's smiling so big I think his cheeks are going to split and then we both burst into laughter. I shove his chest and he staggers back some and I feel like I can breathe again.

"Go put your damn clothes on, Herald." I scold and run my hands over my face, rolling my eyes as he continues to laugh and waggle his eyebrows at me as he makes a beeline for the closet.

"Okay, Mum." He teases as he pulls a white cowl necked sweater from the closet and drags it over his head.

"So, have you phoned your boss to let him know you have his receipt?" Harry asks as he pulls his shirt down over his hip bones and I try not to be disappointed that I can't stare at them anymore.

"I would have but my phone decided to croak on me while I was navigating my way through the labyrinth from hell." I sigh, pulling my phone out and frowning at the black screen.

Harry takes my phone from my hand and turns for the little black duffle bag on the floor beside the closet.

"I've got a spare charger if you don't mind leaving your cell here for a bit." He pulls the charger out and fiddles with my phone, apparently struggling to fit the charger in. His back is to me and I'm admiring the little cowlick in the back of his head and imagining the crease in his eyebrows as he fidgets and now I'm blushing at the way his jeans hang so low but don't give anything away. He really is beautiful.

He finally plugs my phone into the wall, tucking it safely into his bag's side pocket to charge and stands, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" I cry as he strides over to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Course! Just have to make sure you come back for it so I don't have to go on tracking you down at your flat to get it back to you." He winks and the thought of Harry at my house really doesn't sound like the worst thing that could ever happen. I keep that though to myself and simply smile as he steps ahead of me to hold the door and lets me out of the dressing room.

We are sneaking behind the curtains and running up and down little stairwells around the arena and all I can hear is the sound of thousands of girls squealing and chattering amongst themselves. At last, Harry stops, putting his hand up behind himself to stop me and he peeks around the corner where the meet and greet is set up. He turns and puts his hand out and mouths the word "receipt" and I cock my head in confusion. He rolls his eyes and steps forward, shouting in my ear.

"GIVE ME THE RECIEPT! AND FOLLOW MY LEAD, GOT IT?" Slowly, I retrieve the tiny piece of paper from my pocket and slide it into his palm and his hand lingers just a few seconds longer than it should. I glance up at him and his eyes hold mine, all sparkling and mischievous.

How does he do that?

He starts forward and then stops, spinning around to say "Stay close. If you have to, grab hold of me so you don't get lost in the crowd, understand?"

I nod nervously and immediately ball the back of his shirt up in my hand as he leads us toward what I am sure will be certain death. I am going to die being trampled to death by thousands of screaming, pre-pubescent girls. How many near-death experiences can one woman have in a night? Is this fucking Final Destination VIII: revenge of the boy band?!

Thankfully, security is posted up along the corridor we're jogging down so as the screams swell once Harry is in view of the throng of people; we don't end up trampled by the stampede. His name is being screamed from all angles and it's absolutely terrifying. How does he deal with this day after day?

My eyes are squeezed shut as I let him lead us to wherever it is we're headed and I focus on not stepping on his heels and not burying my face between his shoulder blades so I can breathe in how amazing he smells. I feel his hand wrap around my wrist as he tugs me in front of him and I open my eyes. I see Julie, her cell phone in one hand and the other tugging at her hair like she's about to have a mental break down. I swallow hard and glance at Harry. He's staring at me. I stare back.

"Remember, follow my lead." He mouths and I have no idea what he's up to, but if it will keep my job in tact, I'll do anything.

He leans down just before we reach Julie and says "Grab hold of my arm and pretend to tug me along. It'll add to the effect, okay?" I am so confused, but any excuse to put my hands on him I will absolutely agree to.

Julie sees us then and storms over to us, her face inches from my own and I can hear her screaming over the crowd of ravenous girls. It's rather terrifying.

"Where the _hell _have you been?! You were supposed to be waiting on the band and all of the crew! And where is that receipt?! I've been trying to call you for an hour!" she screams, her face an outrageous shade of red.

Before I can say a thing, Harry leans in and saves my ass once again.

"'scuse me, miss. But, I'm actually the reason she's been missing." He says and I don't have a clue where he's going with this so I stare at them both, wide eyed and trying to pretend like I know what he's talking about.

"What? What is this?" Julie says, very obviously flabbergasted.

"S'right. I stole the receipt paper from her in the hallway. We bumped into one another and I thought she was extremely cute so I snatched the first thing I could get my hands on as she walked away in hopes that she'd come back looking for it before the show started and I could have an actual conversation with her. I nabbed her phone as well. I know it's a shit move and I apologize for causing trouble." Harry looks down at me and smiles. He thinks I'm cute?

_He's lying, dumb ass. He's trying to help you out is all._

Julie's mouth is hanging open in disbelief as she looks between the two of us.

_I know how ya feel, woman._

Harry hands the receipt to Julie and apologizes again. "She had gone back into the dressing room after we'd played and I had stupidly set her cell phone on top of my duffle, so I was caught red handed. She immediately started to interrogate me and informed me I had put her ass on the line and her job in jeopardy. I insisted that I be the one to return the things I'd stolen so you'd know that it was no irresponsibility on her part. I'm just a huge dick."

I laugh then, one loud "PFFFF HAAAA!" and shake my head.

Julie clears her throat and takes the paper from him.

"Well… thank you for being honest about it, I guess. And thank you for this-" she holds up the receipt and turns away. "I've got to get this to Doug immediately. He's having a conniption."

I can't believe how easy that was. He is way too charming for his own good. I mean, I'm sure I will still hear about this after the night is over, but I'm pretty sure this boy just saved my job for me.

Once Julie is out of sight, Harry turns to me grinning wickedly and I mouth the words 'thank you' as the crowd closes in. Apparently, security is having a bit of trouble keeping all of these girls at bay. I stumble back into the crowd as he is surrounded and I press against the wall, trying to keep track of him.

I see his head pop up above the crowd a couple of times and I worry for his life because holy shit these girls could crush him so easily, but then two security guards have him by the waist and arms and are dragging him back to where the other boys stand, protected by the merch tables. I let out a sigh of relief when I see he has rejoined the group and I smile as his eyes catch mine and he grins cheekily as a small red headed girl hands him a jewel case and asks him to sign the photo of himself that's tucked inside.

Julie hasn't returned and I'm a little anxious and Harry and the rest of the guys are occupied by the throng of girls trying to maul them. I reach into my pocket for my phone remembering that it's stuffed inside the side pocket of Harry's duffel bag. I think I can remember how to get back to the dressing rooms solely by thinking back to the movements of Harry's body. It's kind of pathetic and amazing all at the same time.

I dash behind the curtains and feel Harry's eyes on me as I disappear and it makes me feel powerful and beautiful and so giddy I could throw up. For some reason, I am starting to believe that this insanely gorgeous and very sought after boy might at least be slightly interested in me.

Xxx

The security has started to trickle back into the halls and there's a very large, bald man standing beside the guys' dressing room as I approach. He unfolds his arms to stop me until he sees my badge and he simply nods and lets me in.

I find Harry's bag easily, still on the floor beside the closet and I smile to myself. I crouch down and reach into his side pocket and grab my phone, not wanting to see all of the threatening texts I was sure to have received from Julie before she knew what had happened.

I take a deep breath and flip my phone over and my heart starts to sprint inside of my chest. I fall onto my backside, bring my knees to my chest and stare. I have 15 unread texts from Julie and one from a number I didn't know until now. I laugh hysterically at how he's plugged his name into my phone as "Your Hero, Harry Edward." His is the first text I open and it simply says, "I really do think you're extremely cute."

Charming bastard.


	4. Breaking the Ice

Immature moment for the day: Zayn singing "So c-come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong"... my friend Christina and I were uncontrollably giggling over the fact that in a live version of it, it sounded like he was singing "To prove I'm right I pooted in a song."... i know. I need to grow up. but it was really immaturely hilarious.

anyways, ENJOY!

xxxxx

The crowd has dispersed for the most part, Doug is nowhere to be found (thank God) and Julie seems to have gotten control of herself for the time being. I'm helping to clean up the stage and am dragging a cooler down the hall toward the dressing rooms. This is going to be a bit different of a night for me since we have the same act two nights in a row. I reach the boys' dressing room and hear laughter and chatter from inside and I shoot Harry a quick text.

"**I need to come in and do some replenishing. You decent**?" I ask.

Shortly after, I receive a reply.

"**Dunno know what you mean by decent, but you can definitely come in." **

I roll my eyes and open the door in time to see Harry bent over with his ass in Niall's face and I understand the bathrobe now. It matches the fancy gold thong he's wearing perfectly and I don't know whether to be mortified or impressed.

Niall's is in hysterics, tears streaming down his cheeks as he swings back and slaps Harry so hard on his bare ass that he screams, clenches his butt cheeks and takes off prancing across the room on his tip toes. His robe has fallen down over his backside, but he's rubbing his cheek beneath it as if the faster he does, the quicker the pain will recede and I'm dying. The entire room is doubled over with laughter, myself included, and I have to sit down on the cooler I'm dragging to catch my breath.

Harry turns around and starts to make a pretty colorful remark at Niall when he sees me and his comment turns into more laughter. He strides over to me and folds his arms over his chest, quirking his eyebrow up and pursing his lips.

"Ah, ya think it's funny, do ya?" He asks and I wipe the back of my hand under my eye to clear the tears away. I nod and sniffle and wipe the other eye when he huffs and leans in, nearly growling, "I'll give ya somethin' to chuckle about, woman."

Suddenly, I'm squealing as Harry attacks me with his finger tips just below my ribs and I'm tumbling off of the cooler. We are a tangle of limbs and screams and laughter and I'm kicking my feet wildly trying to get away from him. I can feel the other guys' eyes on us, curious and questioning, and it's a little uncomfortable but at the moment I am just trying to get away from Harry's menacing hands and to steer clear of anything under that robe that could come flying out.

Finally, I get my feet about me and I have the bottoms of them pressed flush against Harry's chest, my knees curled into my own. There's about a second of time where we are just wickedly staring each other down but then I extend my legs with as much force as I can muster without really hurting him and Harry hurtles back into Niall's legs. My stomach aches from laughing and I scramble to my feet, trying to catch my breath.

"You're an asshole." I laugh between gasps.

Harry stays sitting on the floor, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat and then looks up at Niall and the rest of the guys sitting around him on the couch and chairs spread about and says, "Boys, this is Christina. Christina, this is Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn."

The guys are all incredibly sweet and they stand to shake my hand. Niall is the only one who refuses to shake my hand and instead snatches me into a big hug. I giggle and blush at the attention and shake my head at Harry as I reach down for the cooler again.

"You're impossible, Herald. I have a job to do. You just worked so hard to save it for me and now you're going to go off and put it back in jeopardy?" I tease as Harry begins to stand.

Niall has one of those laughs that you can't help but laugh along with even if you don't know what's gotten him going in the first place. So, I'm uncontrollably giggling as Niall throws his head back, clutches his stomach, curls his legs up and falls over on the couch laughing.

"HERALD!" he chokes out, still giggling.

Zayn chimes in, all cute smiles and quiet demeanor, "I feel like ya need a big grey beard and a wooly overcoat to wear that sort of title."

"Herald sounds like someone who would date my Nan!" Louis adds.

"With his track record, he probably would." Liam laughs as he and Louis fist bump. Niall is now rolling back and forth clutching his stomach and I'm pretty sure he's about to piss his pants. Harry is shaking his head and I notice the blush that's coloring his cheeks as he looks at me like he can't believe what I've just started. I smile at him as wide as I can and wink and he finally cracks and starts laughing again.

He walks over and takes the cooler from my hands and I thank him as he nudges my shoulder and mumbles "thanks for that, jerk."

I head into the bathroom and lock the door, busying myself with replenishing the toiletries and thinking about the craziness of the day and my new found… friends? Acquaintances? As I'm finishing up, I jump as three sets of hands begin knocking rapidly on the door and screaming at me to hurry along. Scratch the former titles… my new found pains in the ass. That's a good word for them.

"I've got to POO, WOMAN! HURRY IT UP, WILL YA?" I hear Louis scream.

"You'd better squeeze those cheeks, buddy! I'm getting paid to do my job here and when it's done, you can do yours."

I hear Louis whining on the other side like a child and I laugh as I scoop the toilet paper wrapper from the s floor and shuck it into the trash can just my phone goes off in my pocket. Reaching for the bathroom door handle, I pull my phone out to see a text from Julie asking me to meet her by the stage in five minutes. I think I hear Louis now banging his head against the door and I can hear Liam telling him to knock it off before he ends up with a concussion. I rip the door open to keep him from knocking himself out or crapping his pants and he dashes past me with a polite bow and a "Thanks ma'am. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have a go at making this lovely restroom you've just tidied up smell like a real man lives here!"

…Seriously?

I step through the door way and leave him to his business, heading for the dressing room door. Time to go have a chat with the bride of Satan.

Before I can leave though, Harry is at my side and has me by the arm. He's really good at that.

"Wait. Where are you off to?" He asks and I look back at him, feeling very suddenly worn out. I offer him a tired smile and lift my phone.

"Gotta go face the music." I say half-heartedly. Harry nods and twists his mouth up.

"Ah. Got it. Well, let me know how it goes. And if you've got time after, you should come back and hang out. We're thinking of ordering a pizza or something." He stares at me, all hopeful and adorable and how the hell could I say no to him? I smile, still not understanding why he actually wants to hang out with me, and promise to text him when my conversation with Julie is over and I'm cleared to be off work for the night.

He seems appeased and releases my arm, turning around to yell at Zayn who has fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey! We'll have none of that, Zayn. Wake up, you!" I hear him yell as he sprints across the room and jumps on top of the poor, sleeping boy. I shake my head and head down the hall.

This was not going to be a fun conversation.

Xxxx

"I don't know how you did it, but don't think for a second that I believed a word of that bull shit your boy band buddy was feeding me. I wasn't about to argue though considering I'd been the one having to deal with Doug's ranting and raving for over an hour while you fawned over some guy who you don't have the first chance with!" Julie spat as I followed her down the hall and toward the garage with my head down. I was too tired to retort and while her remark stung, I knew she wasn't far off.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"HA! Yeah, you really are. Do you have a clue what the word 'professional' even means?" She scowled as we reached the Element and she demanded the keys. I set them in her perfectly manicured outstretched hand and she climbed inside.

"Get in. We're going into town tonight to get set up for the morning. Since I obviously have to baby sit you in order to make sure things get done correctly, I'll drive."

She really was pissed off. I mean, I understand it being stressful and all and I'm sure having Doug breathing down your neck wasn't the least bit fun, but come on. It wasn't like I set the damn venue on fire, I'd accidentally dropped a receipt. A receipt that I went out of my head trying, and succeeding, to find!

Two hours and a whole lot of emotional chastising later, Julie and I returned to the venue with way too many bags and a hell of a lot of work ahead for the following day.

As she locked the doors she turned toward me. "I'm exhausted. I'm going home to get some sleep. I'll be hanging onto the keys for now. You get to come in two hours early and deal hands on with Doug in the morning since I've had to stay late to make sure things were actually done right. You screw it up tomorrow, you're done. Got it?"

I watch as she storms off and out of the building and I lean against the Element and fall apart.

Was this really what I wanted? To be picked apart at a job that I liked okay, but I wasn't super passionate about? To be bullied and berated when I messed up even though it was my first day on the job and I hadn't really had a whole lot of training? I wasn't even planning to be a stage assistant or even work in a venue. I just needed the experience. But I could find some other way to do it; some way that was fulfilling and rewarding.

Granted, it was only the first day and I was no quitter. I'd push forward. I'd stand up under the pressure whatever that looked like. But my heart was heavy and my head was spinning and I had a lot to think about.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my sweatshirt and took a deep breath, reaching into my pocket as my phone buzzed.

_**Text Message from Your Hero Harry Edward**_**: Hey you. Did you abandon ship on us?**

I smile to myself. Say what she would about Harry, I knew I wasn't up to his caliber, but I wasn't pursuing hanging out with him, was I?

_**Me:**_** Coming, sorry. Got an earful and a whole lot of extra work dumped on me because of earlier. Been a rough one. ** I hit send.

_**YHHE:**_** Sorry, love. Want me to set someone on fire?**

I laugh and the sound echoes through the empty parking garage. I head for the door and keep typing.

_**Me**_**: I may. I'll let you know. For now, I just need a good laugh and some food.**

_**YHHE**_**: Got you covered on all counts. **** We're at the bus. Where R U?**

_**Me**_**: Was headed for your dressing room. Probs should have known you'd be out by now. Heading your way. ** I type and send as I turn back around for the garage.

_**YHHE**_**: Give us ten minutes. And be prepared! **Is all he responds with and I don't even know what to expect tonight, but I'm excited.

xxxx

Thanks for reading:)


	5. Braveheart

Congrats to the boys for being nominated for the Brit Awards! So awesome. Also, congrats to Harry on his face. Because it's gorgeous. That is all. Happy reading!

xxxx

I'm almost to the garage entrance when I see something whiz past the little square window on the door. I stop and wait to see if it goes by again. I can hear Niall's laughter and the boys yelling and as I near the door and peek out, I realize the blur I saw was actually Niall speeding around on a segway. He's in a red onesie with a butt flap and barefeet and on his head is a red and black checkered fuzzy hat with ear flaps. He looks like a hipster lumber jack and he's wielding a nerf gun as he flies up and down the ramps of the garage shooting the other guys. They're diving in and out from behind traffic cones and make shift barriers they've fashioned from soda boxes and big Tupperware bins.

As I step onto the platform, Niall is headed back my way and he shucks a Nerf bow and arrow into my hands.

"Ya can't come onto a battle field without a weapon, ya crazy woman!" he scolds as he whizzes back down the ramp, screaming at the top of his lungs. Nerf bullets and arrows are flying everywhere and I find myself sprinting down the ramp at top speed behind Niall and his segway.

I'm about half way down when Louis barrel rolls out from behind a stack of Dr. Pepper boxes and I screech and shoot him in the thigh with one of my arrows. He's wearing basket ball shorts and hoodie and somehow the sticky end actually suctions to his thigh. Looking down in mock horror, he pretends he's been wounded in battle, holding his leg and rolling around on the floor like an idiot.

I keep running.

Liam is somehow behind me -not real sure where he came from-pelting the back of my head and I am screaming and dodging back and forth trying to get away. I'm nearing the end of the ramp, so I reach out and I grab the side of the divider and whip around it to hide and as I do I slide right into Harry.

My shoulder connects with his sternum and we tumble to the ground with a giant "OOMPH!"

I collect myself quickly and drag myself up into a crouching position.

"Grab your weapon!" I scream before he can say anything and I reach out onto the floor where his gun landed when he fell and toss it back to him. He stares at me for a few seconds and his eyes are brighter than anything I've ever seen. They sparkle with awe and excitement. I can see every one of his teeth he's smiling so wide and it stops me short even though my adrenaline is kicking.

"IIIIEEEE YI YI YI YI YIIIIII!" I can hear Louis screaming and his foot steps are echoing down the ramp toward us.

I raise my bow slightly and smile at Harry as wide as I can in return and before I can jump out to shoot, he advances. I don't even have time to blink before his mouth finds mine, rough and excited and my head is swimming because holy shit. Holy holy holy shit. Harry is _kissing_ me! His free hand cups the side of my face as he holds my mouth to his and then pulls away slowly. He comes back once, twice, three times and then stands up, pulls me to my feet and keeps hold of my hand as he drags us into the line of fire.

My heart is doing cartwheels inside of my chest; I'm having trouble getting air into my lungs. What is happening in my life right now? Harry looks behind me as I'm trying to wrap my head around this moment and he leans in close, his gun raised away from his chest.

"Sorry about that. You were just far too incredible in that moment not to kiss. If I've offended you, we can talk about that later. But you should probably raise your weapon and start defending yourself." He grins and I blink a few times to clear my head. I take one deep breath in, nod my head and raise my bow as Harry lets out a loud "WHOOP!"

Alright. It's. On.

I shoot at Louis and nail him in the chest as he barrels toward us and I pull on Harry's hand dragging him away from the ramp and toward the bus.

"THIS WAY!" I shout and we are almost around the front of it when Niall whizzes past.

"Ello Poppet!" he shouts as he blasts both Harry and myself in the side of the face. We yell and laugh and dive behind the wheel to hide, but Zayn, who'd been hiding under the bus, curled up behind one of the tires, reaches around and shoots me in the arm.

"HEY!" I squeal and shoot back as he rolls out the other way and takes off running.

Harry lets go of my hand and motions for me to follow him around the back of the bus as Liam, running full speed, blasts through one of the coke box walls they'd made. Cardboard is everywhere, one box is even stuck on his shoe, but he keeps running after Zayn screaming, "YOU CAN TAKE MY LIFE, BUT YOU CAN NEVER TAKE MY FREEDOM!"

He is hot on Zayn's heels and just unloads the entire 15 round chamber into the back of his head and then falls into a pile of traffic cones, breathing so hard he's coughing and I am laughing too hard to run after Harry as he takes off behind Zayn.

I watch as he darts off up the ramp after Niall, blasting Zayn in the face as he passes him and narrowly escaping his retaliating shot at his stomach. Niall is looking behind himself as he leans forward screaming and trying to gain momentum going up the ramp, but Harry is fast and he reaches out just catching the buttons on the back of Niall's onesie and pulls. The whole group of us die laughing as Niall's bare ass comes falling out of his now open butt flap and Harry slows down, bracing himself on his knees as he cracks up. He spins around, raising his gun in the air and no one can say that he hasn't won because… well… let's be honest.

"Ya cheatin' skitter!" Niall yells as he slows his segway to a stop back at the bottom of the ramp with the rest of us and tries to rebutton his onesie.

"ME? Who was drivin 'round on a segway while the lot of us had to defend ourselves on foot?!" Harry retorts.

"S'right! Ya coward! Couldn't face the rest of us like a real man, could ya?" Liam chides, pressing his gun up into Niall's ribs trying to tickle him and make him fall. He laughs and paws the gun away and then jumps down, successfully putting his pajamas back together.

"Just because I know how to fight and I use my resources to my advantage doesn't mean I'm less of a man. It just means I'm smarter than the rest of you arse holes." He grins, waggling his eyebrows and at once, everyone unloads the rest of their ammo on him as he covers his head and prances toward the bus screaming.

Xxxx

It's almost 2 a.m. now and somehow the boys have found a pizza place that delivers this late. We chow down and talk and laugh and watch old episodes of Sponge Bob on the bus. Harry sits beside me, his arm around my shoulder every now and then and he winks at me with a mouth full of pizza. Even in those silly moments, the boy is beautiful.

Looking around myself at these boys, I realize that for the first time in a long time I feel something I haven't felt: like I belong. It's weird and I try to choke back the knot that's slowly forming in my throat. It's a little overwhelming. I don't really even know these guys and in just two short days they'll be gone, gallivanting across the world to other cities and other countries and other girls doing bigger and better things than I ever will. Yet, somehow they make me feel like I'm pretty and funny and worth everything I want in this world.

And I'm starting to realize that everything I want in this world I could have with him. With Harry. My heart begins to ache at the realization that I am getting in too deep. It's been one day but I've never felt so alive and so free and so excited over someone in my whole life and he would be too far away for me to keep in a handful of hours.

I look down into my lap and force myself to keep my shit together. _Just have a good night tonight, let yourself unwind, and just be. Worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes. _I coach myself and focus on breathing.

"G'nite mates." Liam yawns and I look up and wave as he walks toward the bunks.

"Night Liam." I smile. He turns and smiles back at me before he goes to bed.

"So good hanging out with ya tonight, Christina. You're alright, ya know." He grins and walks off.

"Yeah, and you're one hell of a shot!" Louis pipes up, as he too gets ready to turn in for the night.

"Why, thank you. Years of practice with having an older brother will do that for you."

Harry laughs sleepily beside me, reaches over and squeezes my hand. I look down for a moment and I want so bad to be happy that he's showing me all this attention, but it makes me want to cry again so I bite my lips and squeeze his hand in return making sure not to look him in the eye.

I look up and see that Zayn and Niall are both fast asleep on the opposite couch, Niall's toes just inches from Zayn's open mouth. I shake my head and laugh quietly.

Harry leans over and asks softly. "I haven't done anything to upset you, have I? You seem a little upset." I sigh and finally look him in the face. His eyes are soft and sweet, and there are circles forming beneath them giving his tiredness away. I resist the urge to run my thumbs over them and kiss his mouth again.

"You haven't done anything wrong." I say shakily. "I just… I don't know. I'm exhausted. I've had a really insane day today and tomorrow is going to be hell… and… I don't know. I don't know."

I don't want to sound crazy. It's been one day. One long and incredibly amazing day, but one day none the less. I shouldn't be this attached. I should be like the rest of the world seems and be able to just have fun and do the whole fling thing, but I can't. My heart and head just don't work like that. But how do I tell him this? How do I make some rock star heart throb understand that I want more than just this…whatever it is… for one night. And I know that I can't have it and it's killing me?

"I think you do know." Harry says, cocking his head to the side like he does when he's waiting for me to elaborate. "You can talk to me you know. I won't judge you for anything. I promise."

I breathe out, one long sigh, and give him something so he gets it, but doesn't think I'm as crazy as I feel.

"I guess I just don't want tonight to end."

Harry wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest and I love the way I fit so perfectly tucked under his arm.

"Doesn't have to. Not really." He says simply.

And I want to believe him. I really, really do.

xxxx


	6. I am Yours and You Are Mine

I want to wake up like this every day...

xxxxxx

I wake with a start, my heart hammering in my chest. Where am I? What time is it? I try to sit up but I'm stuck, restrained… actually, I'm being cuddled nearly to death. My heart beat is still on rapid fire as I roll slightly and take in the sleeping boy beside me with his arms wrapped around me almost desperately. He's perfect and peaceful and beautiful and I don't remember falling asleep here but I am so, so glad that I did. Maybe its delirium or being overly tired or maybe I've just gone bat shit crazy, but I can't let this moment go to waste. I free one of my hands and pull out my phone, the dim over head light of the bus giving just enough illumination for a picture. I snap two and smile, knowing one of them will soon be my phone back ground.

Then, as I set my alarm and snuggle back down into the crook of his arm, I lean forward and press my mouth to his and sigh at how soft and warm his lips are. I didn't have the time to think or process it the first time he'd kissed me; I just knew it was amazing. But this time, I realize that even when he's been sleeping, his mouth tastes sweet and his bottom lip is fuller than the top and the corners of his mouth pull up like a Cheshire cat even when he's not smiling. There is so much to note about his lips. They're divine.

I stare at him a minute longer and as I'm just about to close my eyes and succumb to sleep again, I watch Harry's mouth slowly curve up into a little smile.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks and his voice is so raspy with sleep that even though I slap his arm and cover my mouth with my hand so I don't wake the rest of the bus up, I want him to keep talking, keep teasing me if he'd like because he sounds insanely sexy with his voice full of sleep.

"Actually, I am." I say bravely and Harry peels one eye open and regards me skeptically.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing once you nodded off." He admits and I am so glad the lighting is dim because I am absolutely blushing even though I'm trying to keep my expression from giving me away.

"That's kind of creepy, Herald." I tease and I can feel him shake as he laughs quietly beside me.

"Yeah well, you're adorable when you sleep, you know… even if you do drool like a kitten."

I gasp. "I don't drool that bad!" I look down at the shoulder of his shirt though and see a small damp spot where my head must have been resting and I press my forehead into his arm and cover my face.

_Good lord, ya cow!_ I think sourly.

Harry reaches up and pulls my hands away, chuckling and shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, don't hide from me, you! And don't be embarrassed. I dunno how I haven't drowned myself in my own drool yet. I got you beat, m'lady." He grins.

We lay there just kind of staring at each other in comfortable silence. I am fascinated at the way his eyes crinkle at the sides when he's smiling, how there are gold specs in his gorgeous green eyes, and how he has a chip in one of his teeth that's hardly noticeable unless you're close enough to kiss.

I want to kiss him again.

Really bad.

But he stretches his arms out wide, popping his back and peeks at his phone. It's nearing 5:30 in the morning and I realize that the sun is going to be rising up over the gulf soon. I look at his phone and then at his sleepy face and I realize that I have the best idea of all time.

I sit up with Harry and pull on his arm.

"Grab a hoodie and let's go." I whisper, planting a swift kiss on his cheek. He makes the cutest sound that rumbles from his chest as he blows the air from his nose and laughs. I am so proud that I can do that to him.

He pulls a dark green Ed Sheeran hoodie on over his t-shirt and tosses a hoodie to me as well, a black one with white trim and white strings that have obviously been chewed on. I zip it up to my chin not bothering to hide that I'm breathing in as deeply as I can the smell of Harry on the clothes I'm wrapped in. We exit the bus, careful not to wake anyone and I take his hand and lead him outside into the cool morning air. It smells like salt and city and Fall and it's so perfect. We make small talk as we head down the street and toward the water. Harry laces our fingers together as we walk and smiles down at me like I'm the only thing that matters in the world and I am sure that in this moment he is the only thing that really matters to me.

This is surreal.

We are close to the water when I see the open light buzz on above the door of one of my favorite coffee shops. I drag Harry into it and he brightens immediately at the array of teas they have to offer. I grab an oatmeal latte and he is babying a steamy cup of Earl Gray as we huddle close to each other and clear the hill to the water. I hear his breath catch in his chest as he takes in the beauty of the scenery before us.

We are surrounded by white sand beaches and a vast expanse of emerald water and I realize how much like these beaches I feel. I am white sand, pale and easy to let slip between your fingers. Depending on the weather, I can either burn your feet or cool your toes and I am captivated by the emerald color of the gulf, letting it move in and out as it pleases and wash over as much of me as it needs before receding into the deep again.

I think he senses it. Harry is the tide and I am the shore. All I want is to buoy him to me for forever. But I will simply lay here and let his waves wash him over me. I can't force the water to rise and stay risen.

I look up at Harry as the sun begins to climb over the horizon casting a gorgeous red glow over the emerald water and the blonde sand and he looks down at me, studying my face.

We both bend down and place our drinks in the sand and then turn, curled into each other to watch the sun rise. It is brilliant; all orange hues with splashes of blue green and white. Harry tucks me under his arm and stares down at me every few minutes and I want to meet his gaze but I can't let go of the moment before us. I feel like if I even blink, I could miss something amazing.

"So, tell me about yourself." Harry says suddenly and I blink up at him, the new sun light glinting off of his cheek bones and the ends of his hair making him look more innocent boy than cheeky sex-god. "Where are you from? What's your favorite color? What do you want to do with your life?"

"Well, don't put me on the spot or anything." I grin, not sure where to start.

Harry sits and pulls me down into the sand with him so we're facing each other and tucks his knees up, resting his chin on them and not letting go of my hand.

"There. That's a bit better. Now, go ahead. Spill." He smiles.

I take a deep breath and blink up at the glowing sky. "Well, my name is Christina. I'm from here. I left for a while to spend time studying in Boston but shit got cray so I left. I am currently working as an intern at the venue we met at last night and to be completely honest I think I'm going to end up hating it if every night is as ridiculous and petty and stressful as last night was. My real dream is to become an actress and when I'm not filming, to spend time on the road either managing a band or doing PR or something. I really love music as much as I do film and theater but I'm not musically inclined so, I'd rather just help out the ones who are. And I hate living here, a lot, so the sooner I get out of here the better." I sigh.

Harry is listening intently, moving only to nod his head or sip from his tea.

"So, where would you rather be living if not here? Doesn't seem too bad to me. It's beautiful, that's for sure." He says glancing out at the water.

"It is. But it's one of those places with so much potential and no way to get take advantage of it. You sort of just come here to die, honestly. In order to do anything significant outside of the town you're in you just have to move away. No body can really make it here unless it's to retire. If I could go anywhere it would either be the west coast, or out of the country completely. I've always wanted to go to London, actually. It's on my bucket list!"

Harry's smile broadens at my remark and he wipes his thumb beneath his bottom lip, curling his fist against his cheek and tilting his head.

"That one's easy. I could make that happen tonight if you'd like." He chuckles and some how I feel like there is a hint of seriousness in his tone. I shudder inside a little.

"Who wouldn't want some handsome guy paying for them to fly across the world with them? That's a no brainer." I smile picking up my coffee and sucking the last bits of it down. It's gone a little cold but it still tastes okay and it gives my mouth something to do other than tremble.

We spend the next couple of hours talking and forgetting about time and obligations. I learn about his job at the bakery back in England. He's proud of it even now that he's an accomplished rock star. I ask questions about his tattoos and he explains every one. He even proudly shows off his four nipples and it amazes me how confident and real he is in his own skin. I envy him for it. He talks about his family and my heart breaks hearing the pain he's covering up from his dad walking out. There's no bitterness though, just a sadness that will sort of always be there, I think.

I talk to him about my family and losing my dad and he tears up as I talk because we both in some way know what it's like to lose our fathers even though his is still physically around. I tell him all about my dreams and ambitions and he is so supportive. I feel like I'm flying.

All too soon though, real life comes twirling itself back into our little bubble and I groan as Harry stands and pulls me to my feet.

"Time ta go, love." He frowns and offers me the crook of his arm. I tuck my hand inside and reluctantly begin walking back toward the venue. I have about forty minutes before I have to be at the venue and working again and the thought makes me want to cry.

"It's going to look really good with me returning to work today in yesterday's clothes." I yawn as we head through the garage door and back to the bus.

"Not to worry, sweet heart. I'm sure I have a t shirt you can wear if you'd like. I know it's not exactly professional attire, but it's something. Or I can ask Lou if she has anything she'd be willin to let you borrow for the day." He says thoughtfully.

"I really appreciate it, Harry. Thank you. For everything." I say and he stops before we climb the bus steps.

"Thank you, Christina." He says seriously.

"For what?" I ask, not sure that I've done anything for him other than keep him up when he should be resting for their show tonight.

"For letting me in. And for letting me be real. You dunno how good it feels to be able to have real, honest conversation with someone. Especially with someone as incredible and thoughtful as you are." My heart is legitimately melting in my chest. I can feel it dripping down into my stomach and burning away years of things I've shoved down and been insecure about. I don't know how to respond so instead of standing there risking starting to cry, I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck intending to kiss his cheek but at the last second he turns his head and catches my mouth with his.

And it doesn't stop. Not this time.

I'm up on my tip toes and he has one hand on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back, pressing me close to him. My arms are wrapped tight around his neck and I don't think I can stop now. I can't go back to living my life without him in it or pretending that I am not crazy about him because it would be like holding my breath for the rest of my life and thinking I could live. I can't. I can't.

Harry opens his mouth and brushes his tongue along my bottom lip. I sigh and he grins as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and runs his finger tips along the skin of my lower back. Goosebumps rise up along my arms and legs and I slowly loosen my grip on his neck so I can finally, _FINALLY_ run my hands through his hair.

And Dear. God. It feels even more incredible than I imagined. I let my fingers explore, tugging at the thick curls at the back of his head. I feel like I can't tangle myself up in him enough. Harry groans and drops his forehead against mine, panting, his eyes closed.

"That feels amazing." He moans as I massage his scalp and he continues to rub little circles on my lower back. Slowly, he lifts his head and kisses me again and it's sweet and passionate; our lips exploring, tongues fighting each other for dominance, tasting and touching and just Harry and I getting to know each other in ways that talking can't allow.

Our breaths become labored and my head is spinning as Harry bends down suddenly and in one swift movement his hands are at the backs of my knees and he picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I squeal, surprised but before I can say anything he's kissing me again, urgently. He has my back pressed against the bus door, the fingers of his right hand laced with mine and the other hand hanging onto my hip. I have never been kissed like this in my life. Holy shit.

But all too soon, I'm being rudely awakened from the dream I seem to have been floating through as the garage door slams and I hear Doug yelling into his phone at who I can only imagine is Julie.

I freeze and push my free hand against Harry's chest, eyes wide. He slowly unwraps my legs from his waist, trying to slow his breathing. Seeing that I am frozen with fear, he puts his hand on my cheek, his eyes questioning. I swallow hard and try to think on my feet. He can't see me here. He can't know that any of this is happening.

"That's Doug, Julie and I's boss." I whisper as he tugs us together into the door way of the bus and shuts the door behind us just enough to keep us from being seen.

"I don't know how I'm going to get up there without it being obvious that I was here with you." I start to panic, smoothing down my hair and shaking the front of my shirt to try to cool myself down. "He's going to wonder what I'm doing coming up from here since your bus is the only thing down here." I bring my hand up and start to chew nervously on my cuticles and Harry tugs my hand away from my mouth.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'll go get you some clothes to change into and then… I'm gonna cause a bit of a scene." He says with that wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Wait here." He smiles reassuringly and kisses me swiftly on the mouth before disappearing onto the bus. Before he heads into the back lounge I hear him yell:

"Niall! Wake up! I need the keys to Paul's segway."


	7. Master of Disguise

The amount of tweets coming out of Niall are the best things ever. I like when they have down time at home. Also, we made samosas and chocolate cake to celebrate Zayn's 21st birthday yesterday as well as the Golden Globes. The night was perfect. If you haven't had samosas, I HIGHLY recommend it. Anyways, Enjoy!

xxxx

Lou is a darling and luckily she had a nice shirt dress I could wear and a fancy looking necklace that all went lovely with my boots and leggings from the day before. She even did my hair and make up for me while the boys devised a plan in the main lobby of the bus.

"So, Harry seems to be rather smitten with you." She says over my head, looking at my reflection in the mirror while she touches up my hair for me. I blush and look down into my lap.

"I don't know. I guess, maybe? I don't get it, but I'm not complaining either." I grin picking at the lint on my leggings. Lou spins the chair I'm in and does a once over of my face, swiping at some eye shadow that's fallen against my cheek.

"Oh, I do know. He wouldn't go through so much trouble for just anyone. He can be a selfish little git when he wants to be." She smiles and blows on my face to get the excess dust off. She steps back and nods, apparently satisfied with her work.

"You really should hold yourself in higher regards. That boy is lucky as hell that you've given him the time of day. He's a total wanker." She laughs, shaking her head. "Don't get me wrong, I'd protect the bloke with my life, but he's an idiot."

"Alright, sweet hear—woaahh ho ho!" Harry pokes his head in through the door and he's staring at me with the most curious expression on his face.

"Ya like?" Lou asks spinning me in my chair and showing off her work.

Harry grins and walks over and wraps his arms around her, planting a fat kiss on her cheek. She shoves him off and slaps his arm, wiping the kiss from her face. It doesn't seem to faze him at all.

"You're brilliant, Lou. You never disappoint." He grabs me by the hand and pulls me up spinning me in a slow circle like we're dancing. I can't help but smile. I feel beautiful and upon looking at myself in the mirror, I wish so badly that she could dress me up and pamper me like this every day. I could never accomplish this on my own!

"So, we've got a plan." Harry says deviously. I thank Lou as Harry drags me from the back lounge, down the hall and back into the front living area.

I notice he's spinning the segway key around his index finger and I wonder what they could be up to.

xxx

As we clear the hall and near the entrance to the bus, I see Niall bent over a box of trinkets. He spins around as we approach and I stop short, bursting out laughing at the coke bottle glasses with the fake moustache attached to them that he's sporting. He wags his eye brows and pretends to twirl one end of the moustache between his fingers as he speaks.

"Now, look here, shonny! Ya gone and meshed with the wrong man, ya sheee." Niall starts to jab Harry in the chest with his index finger, yelling like an angry New York business man from the 40's. Harry laughs and slaps Niall's finger away.

"Impressive, but a bit too obvious, I believe." He says as Niall frowns and tosses the disguise back in his box.

"I haven't got much that isn't." he says sadly. "If we'd had more time, Lou could have helped me out with the aesthetics. She's done wonders helping us interact with fans without them ever suspecting who we were. She's amazin'!"

As he continues to dig through the box, Harry joins him, pulling out random things to try on and use as props for what ever plan they're trying to concoct. They'd better hurry; I only have 20 minutes before I have to be at work! I'm starting to pace along behind the boys, worrying myself to death when the sound of foot steps shuffling along the floor catches my attention and I turn to see Liam standing in the entry way from the bunk hall to the front lounge. His eyes are open but he's staring past us toward the door, sort of swaying back and forth unsteadily on his feet.

"Mornin' Liam." I say cautiously, but he doesn't respond. I approach him slowly. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. He wouldn't let me keep the turtles." He mumbles.

Excuse me?

"Who wouldn't… wait… what?" I ask, extremely confused.

"Yeah. I have to go find them. He took them to give them to the fat bloaks in the big building. They haven't any pants on." He says very matter of fact and I hear Niall start to laugh, but Harry slaps a hand over his mouth and shushes him.

"SHUSH NIALL!" he whispers urgently. "This is perfect! Open the curtain and don't wake him up!"

Harry walks over to me and takes my hand.

"What the heck is going on?" I whisper as Liam begins to hobble further into the room, still jabbering nonsense.

"I'll give him cornrows if he'll let me have Spaghetti. I named the one turtle spaghetti. He's Italian."

Niall has curled up on the bus seat beside the curtain and has his face buried in a pillow so his laughter doesn't wake Liam up.

"Liam has a bit of a problem with sleepwalking." Harry smiles, amused. "We normally lock up the front of the bus so he can't escape. He once got so upset about not being able to get the door open that he crawled into bed with Louis and started beating him over the head with his own pillow. It was hilarious. Louis was basically trapped between Liam's giant, sleeping body and the wall of the bus so there was legitimately nothing he could do." Harry starts to laugh and I'm trying not to wake Liam as I start giggling, too. Poor Louis.

"This is Liam in rare form though, I admit. He normally doesn't behave like this so late in the morning. It's usually when he's overly exhausted or he's sick. Must be your lucky day!" he smiles down at me as Liam scoots over to Niall and starts pinching his toes, causing Niall to scream-laugh and kick his feet away.

"Careful!" Harry scolds, holding the curtain open and letting Liam's sleeping body shuffle to the door.

"This is gonna be good." He grins as Liam exits the bus and Niall and Harry put their heads together to figure out what to tell Doug once he notices Liam sleep walking.

I'm watching Liam stagger around the outside of the bus and then I squeal and turn away from the windshield as he drops his pants and starts to pee on the bus tire.

Harry turns toward me from his conversation with Niall and quirks an eyebrow. My hands are over my mouth and my cheeks are pink and I'm trying to keep myself from snort laughing.

"What's wrong?" harry asks, starting toward me. He looks over the top of my head before I can answer and starts laughing so hard he can hardly talk.

"What?!" Niall asks, rushing to the window so he can see too.

"HA! GET ON WITH IT, LIAM!" He cheers, starting a slow clap as Liam finishes his business and pulls his pajama bottoms back up.

"HEY!" I hear Doug shout from outside of the bus and I cower away from the windshield. Harry squeezes my hand and runs the back of his fingers down the side of my face as I try to pull back and get as far from the window as I can.

"It's okay, love. It's okay." Harry soothes, taking my chin in his hand and then leaning down and kissing me firmly on the mouth. I don't know how I'll ever get used to this. Ever. I release a shaky breath once his mouth leaves mine and I squeeze his wrist and offer him a thankful, dreamy smile.

I hear Niall clear his throat and Harry and I both giggle when we look over to see the long curly wig he's sporting and the bushy false eyebrows and beard. He throws a leather jacket on over his tank top and snatches the keys to the segway from Harry.

"Follow me, Herald." He grins as he dashes out the side door and toward the parked segway. Harry kisses my forehead, breathing in the smell of my hair and offers me a smile and a wink before following Niall out the door.

My heroes.

I'm pacing back and forth across the living room when my phone goes off. It's a text from Harry.

**Your Hero, Harry Edward: Keep watch from the side window and when Niall takes off on the segway round the back of the bus, sneak out the door and hurry up the ramp. We'll keep Doug occupied trying to get Liam back on the bus. **

I take a deep breath and tuck my knees underneath me on the couch as I peer out the window. Niall is swinging a baton and pacing around a very flustered looking Doug. Liam is staggering around toward the front of the bus now and Harry is keeping a watchful eye on him.

I see Niall jump on the segway and motion for Doug and Harry to follow them quietly and I dash for the door. I pull the door open just enough to peek through and once Doug is out of sight, I pull off my shoes and make a run for it.

"Ya gotta be careful now! Can't wake a sleep walker." I hear Niall say. "Harry, you and Doug stay here behind the bus. If Liam ends up on your side, herd him back this way. I'm gonna try to corner him from this side."

I seriously owe these two my life.

As I near the top of the ramp, skittering on my bare tip toes, I feel a laugh building in my chest. I'm going to look back on all of the craziness of the past twenty four hours of my life and never be able to forget it. It's going to make for some of the sweetest and most hilarious stories of my life.

Reaching for the door handle into the venue I jump when I hear Doug yell, "HEY!" I scurry inside and spin around to look out of the window hoping upon hope he wasn't yelling at me. But I am now in hysterics because Liam has his hands in Doug's pockets and Harry and Doug are both trying to gently remove them without waking him up. Niall is circling them on the segway swinging his baton over his head and his beard is starting to slip down.

I can't watch anymore.

So, I dash down the hallway toward the dressing room and tackle my project for the day head on with the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on my face all morning.

xxx

This was the last of what I have written so far. I should have another full chapter finished though within the next few days. Thanks for reading!


	8. IncogNEATO!

**Your Hero, Harry Edward: **Hey love. You doing okay?

**ME: **I'm doing okay. Just lots to accomplish.

I replay as I wipe my hands on my knees. I'm crouched on the floor surrounded by bags full of snacks and cleaning supplies that I need to sort out. My phone beeps again.

**YH,HE: ** I understand. Don't worry. There's nothing you've got to do to impress us, lads. JSYK.

**ME: **I know. I have an extremely pissed off boss to impress though. You're amazing BTW.

**YH,HE: **You're amazing… and an amazing kisser BTW;)

I start to blush reading Harry's texts and it's making it incredibly difficult to focus on the work I have to do. I shove my phone into my purse as the door to the boys' dressing room opens, praying that Julie isn't going to be a total bitch to me today. I hold my breath and continue sorting out the snacks for the guys, trying to look too busy to care that she's come to check on me. I heard the door click shut and foot steps travel across the room stopping behind me.

"Hey, I'm almost through here. I'll finish washing up the few bowls I have left to do and-"

My words are cut off when I find myself suddenly lying on my back, pinned beneath an incredibly handsome young man whose eyes are on fire and his nose is brushing slowing up and down my own.

"What did I tell you, dear girl?" he asks, his voice low and gravelly.

I pull my bottom lip in between my teeth and giggle, not being able to keep myself from tugging his hips closer to mine. Harry runs his nose down my jaw line and I can feel him smile against my neck.

"You really don't need to work so hard for us. Screw washing the bowls they're proper clean enough." He says as he nudges my head up with the bridge of his nose and starts a slow descent from my jaw to my collar, peppering my skin with soft, wet kisses. How the hell am I supposed to focus or get anything accomplished when he's doing _that_?

"Don't… you… have to get ready for… tonight?" I ask, running my nails over his shoulder blades and earning a little moan and a shiver from him. I grin, trying to keep my breathing normal.

"I am gettin' ready. This is my warm-up." He chuckles, pulling his head up and kissing me on the mouth. Alright. I am officially done working.

I hook my heel around the curve in his knee and draw him closer, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back. He sighs against my lips and tucks his hand under my head, pulling it up from the ground and holding me against him. I let my hands wander, dragging my fingers through his hair and down his spine around to the curve of his hips where his shirt has lifted up and I can feel the warmth of the skin there. The little noises that leave him as we kiss are the greatest noises in the world. I want to record them so I can listen to them while he's away and not here in my arms, touching me and kissing me and making me the happiest I've ever been in my life.

I squeal as Harry suddenly rolls me over so I'm straddling his lap and he holds me steady with a hand on each hip. He looks divine all ravished and pink cheeked. I watch, mesmerized, at the way his chest rises and falls with each labored breath. He shakes his head and smiles up at me.

"You really are dangerous, Christina. You truly don't understand how beautiful you are and how you affect me." He drags his hand over his mouth and then pushes his hair back from his forehead and if I was a little braver I would make a smart ass comment about how I think, from this position, I can definitely _feel_ what I'm doing to him and I am not upset about it one bit. But, not wanting to sound like a dirty pirate hooker, I smile back and lean forward, placing a hand on either side of Harry's head kissing first his forehead, his nose, skipping his mouth and giggling when he puckers his lips and whines when mine don't connect with his, then kissing his chin and lastly, his full, pouty lips.

"You… you don't even know, Harry." I say quietly, dropping my forehead to his and relaxing into him as he massages my hips and runs his fingers up and down my lower back.

I feel Harry's phone buzz against my thigh and quirk an eyebrow at him.

"That's my cue." He says sadly. I groan and start to crawl off of him, but he snags my wrist and pulls me swiftly back to his chest, kissing me as hard and deep as he can and then releases me just as quick, jumps to his feet, and pulls me up with him.

I'm laughing and fanning myself with my hand as I stand, not understanding how he can be so sexy and so unpredictable and so fucking sweet.

"I'll be seeing you a bit later, babe." He grins, winking as he skips toward the door.

I nod my head, not really able to find my voice. Harry grabs the handle and as he's shutting the door behind him, he blows me a kiss and then he's gone.

I flop back down on the ground amid the bags and packages and toss my head back and laugh. Even if Julie is a total cunt to me today, there is no possible way she can ruin my mood.

Xxxx

"They boys have requested a champagne toast at midnight. They're starting a bit later tonight since it's their New Years show and have permission to play until 12:30. Doug has put you in charge of the bottles and the glasses, making sure to get them off the stage in one piece as soon as they're through. Remember though, we're working, so we can not have a glass for ourselves. Do what you want once you're off the clock but until then, keep your hands off of the stuff. Got it?" Julie is speaking at me over a clip board, her lips puckered like she's just sucked on a lemon. I'm polite and respectful, outward anyway, and I attack my next job like a champ.

Sneaking around the corner to the storage where the bottles of champagne are carefully tucked away in their boxes, I shoot Harry a text.

**"So unfair that you get to drink champagne tonight and I don't. :p" **I tease, dragging a box into the hall and reaching for the glasses that have been settled on the top shelf inside the door.

**YHHE: Excuse me? I was fully intending a midnight toast tonight with you.**

**ME: Yeah, well, boss' orders. 'remember we're working so we can not have a glass for ourselves. Do what you want once you're off the clock but until then, keep your hands off the stuff'. Words from the queen B herself.**

**YHHE: That woman seriously needs to get laid.**

I am just taking a long drag from a bottle of water as I read his last text and nearly spit half of it out across the hall. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve as the sound of approaching voices reaches my ears. Bending down, I scoop the box of Moet & Chandon from the floor and safely tuck the glasses atop it as I start to move down the hall.

"Here! Lemme help ya with that." I hear Carl say as he jogs toward me. I smile.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that. Thank you though."

"I insist! It's no trouble at all. I have some down time while the guys sound check." He grins, taking the champagne box from me and slowly lowering the glasses from the top of it back into my hands.

"Thanks, Carl. I appreciate it." I say as we walk in comfortable silence through the hall maze and toward the stage. I open the door for Carl since his hands are fuller than my own and as he walks through he stops and turns toward me.

"I wanted to apologize to ya for embarassin' ya in front of those boys, Christina. I was just lookin out for ya and I had no idea that… well… you know. I'm just real sorry if I made a fool out of ya." He stumbles through his apology, looking embarrassed and I want to reach out and hug the poor guy.

"Carl. You didn't embarrass me at all. If anything, I embarrassed myself!" I sigh. "Besides, if you hadn't accidentally ratted me out, Harry may not have noticed me and I may never have gotten the nerve to speak to him myself! So, if anything, I need to thank you!" I smile and Carl chuckles.

"Well, he's the lucky one here, ya know. You're a real good soul." Carl blushes and I set my glasses down and give him a hug.

"You're honestly my favorite person to work with here, Carl. Thank you for being so awesome." I grin.

"CHRISTINAAAAA!" I look up at Carl and we both roll our eyes and head up to the stage with our goods. Carl heads back down the way we came as soon as he sets down the box of champagne and I chuckle realizing how much he can't stand her either.

"I need you to go back to the guys' room and make sure everything is kosher, okay? See if they need anything and then run to the store for this stuff." She hands me a list of replenishments for the storage unit that I'm sure she was suppose to take care of, but I obliged willingly. To be honest, getting some air and time to sort of shake my arms out a bit would be refreshing.

Humming to myself, I head for the Element and smile as I slide into the driver's seat. I drop my head back on the head rest and sigh, turning the key in the ignition. Then I scream bloody murder when the door whips open and a hooded creature jumps into my passenger seat. Immediately, the hood comes down and the sunglasses come off and Harry's sitting there grinning at me like a fucking Cheshire cat and I'm holding my chest in a sad attempt to keep my heart from barrel rolling out of my ribs and dashing down the street screaming.

"JESUS, HARRY! You scared the _SHIT_ out of me!" I pant, my eyes as wide as saucers.

Harry turns his nose up and sniffs.

"Well, if that's true, you've done a splendid job of somehow managing to make your shit smell like new car and leather. Well done, darling." He smirks and I shove his shoulder with both hands making him smack the side of his head on the window.

"OW!" he whines, rubbing his hand on his head and we both burst out laughing.

"I have to go to town, Herald. We can't make out in the back seat of the work vehicle right now, I'm sorry." I sigh as Harry slips his sun glasses back on and slumps a bit in the seat.

"I know. I don't hafta be back round for anything for at least two hours. Two pairs of arms can carry more than just one." He says, reaching over his shoulder for the seat belt.

"You really think we'll be able to get everything I need and get you back here in two hours with rabid girls ready to pounce on you wherever you go? I highly doubt it." I say, not putting the car into gear.

"You doubt my ability to blend in, my dear. Why d'you think I have this hoodie and these glasses on?" he feigns offense.

I quirk my eyebrow in his direction, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel.

"Harry, anyone could look at those legs and that ass and know exactly who you are." I deadpan. Harry groans and drops his face into his hands and I do a mental fist pump as he whines.

"Just drive, woman!"

xxxx

Thanks for reading:) also, who else is happy the Hendall act is over? Praise Jesus.


	9. Giant Pains in the Arse

We make it through the first two stores successfully, only hearing a few excited whispers and giggles. Harry is holding my hand and I see his dimples peek out from the hood of his sweater when a gaggle of preteens start to squeal as we're checking out at the third place. We make it to the car and are unloading the last of our bags as said gaggle decides to approach and ask for pictures.

"Sorry if you were trying to hide from everyone. Hopefully we're not bothering you and your girlfriend." A little blonde girl about 14 says shyly. My face flushes hot and I drop my eyes to my shoes. She just called me his girlfriend.

I wait with baited breath to hear Harry correct her, but he just laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, it's okay! I wasn't really trying to hide from everyone. I just didn't want to make a scene or anything." He explains, smiling at the blushing little girl beside him. She giggles and looks down at her fingers, twisting them together nervously.

"You're really handsome." She almost whispers and Harry kisses her on the cheek. Her knees wobble a little and it's the most precious thing in the whole world. I'm not even mad. I understand a little more now why he does what he does.

"And you are absolutely gorgeous, my dear." He replies, smiling widely for the picture that the girl's friend is taking with her phone.

"Are you coming out to the show tonight?" he asks as he signs a couple of CD cases and one of the girls' 1D cell phone covers.

"No. We couldn't afford the tickets and by the time we'd saved up enough, they were sold out." A ginger-haired freckle faced girl with glasses says sadly.

Not missing a beat, harry reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a handful of wrist bands and hands them to each of the five girls standing in front of him. They start to squeal and cry and jump around hugging each other and Harry.

"Well, now you can come and you didn't even have to spend your hard earned savings!" he yells, throwing his arms out wide and celebrating with them.

"And if your mum's can't take you to the show, let this one know and we'll make sure you have a way to and from. Got it?" he smiles, jerking his thumb in my direction. I raise my eyebrows at him, but am actually excited to team up with him to do something great from these incredibly excited kids.

I give them my email address and cell number and Harry takes a couple more pictures with the other girls and chats them up a bit as I lean against the car and watch him work his magic. I'm realizing more and more just how lucky I am to hold this man's affections. It's blowing my mind each second that passes by.

Harry thanks the girls for being so cool, hugs the lot of them, and then turns for the car with a smile on his face. I walk around to the front and unlock the doors as one of the girls calls back to him.

"Thank you so much, Harry!"

"No problem! See you gals tonight!" he waves.

"Oh and Harry! If you really don't want to be so noticeable, maybe wear uglier shoes and baggy pants. Those legs and that butt of yours are spottable from miles away!" I fall into the car in hysterics and Harry gives them a thumbs-up as he nearly dives into the passenger's seat.

"Not a word, you. Not a single damn word." He laughs as I wipe the tears from my face and fight to regain my composure.

Xxx

We pull up to the venue and Niall is charging at us via segway, waving an Irish flag in the air and chomping on a hamburger. He has a snap back on backwards, no shirt, a pair of Irish flag sweat pants and a pair of bright yellow sunglasses that are bigger than his face. He waves at us enthusiastically as he does circles around the Element and then continues to race away as Paul chases him down the ramp, out of the garage door and down the street. I look at Harry in disbelief and he clutches his stomach laughing at Paul as he tears off after Niall like a bat out of hell.

"I feel like this is going to turn into something like a scene from Dawn of the Dead in fast forward once the girls outside catch sight of him out and about on that thing." I say, feeling actually really nervous for Niall.

"And that is exactly why I need to get this on record!" he cheers, throwing open the door and pulling his phone out of his pocket as he sprints for the closing garage door.

"C'mon!" he calls behind himself as I open the door and slowly remove myself from the Element.

"You go ahead! I need to get this stuff unloaded and find Julie!" I yell back.

"Don't go doing all of that by yourself! You really do want to watch this, I promise! C'mon. Just ten minutes!" he begs, standing outside on the side walk now. I look from Harry to the car and back at Harry and then I'm running toward his outstretched hand because let's face it… the boy could ask me to do anything, anytime of the day and I couldn't say no.

He's grinning from ear to ear as I approach, his hood back up and his sunglasses back in place. He has his phone out in front of him recording as we run. I see Niall up ahead zipping back and forth like a drunk idiot, glancing behind him and yelling as Paul tries to catch up to him. Harry is laughing so hard his phone is bouncing and making the video blurry.

"Bloody idiot, I swear." He laughs as we round the corner and that's when it happens. First its just a couple of little squeals, but then the line of girls that have somehow accumulated, wrapping endlessly around the building, all turn to figure out what the commotion is about. It becomes chaos. Niall is waving half of his burger in the air that now has his flag pierced through it and is singing "Waterfalls" by TLC at the top of his lungs as Paul is sprinting breathlessly after him yelling at him to turn around. There are a good fifty girls now screaming and chasing after Niall and Paul and Harry pulls me into the crowd and chases him too, screaming like an idiot and filming all the while.

One of the girls next to him does a double take and I jerk hard on his arm to make him fall back toward the back of the crowd so he isn't trampled by ravenous women, too. He laughs and pulls a hard right so we're on the outside edge of the crowd toward the back at a good advantage to make a clean get away if need be.

"Niall is good at bad decisions." Harry says into the microphone of his phone.

Niall looks behind himself and sees the crowd and waves, then spins suddenly and tears off for the garage again, passing Paul in the process and somehow maneuvering past the throng of raging girls who are pursuing him. He sees us as he's passing us and grabs Harry's hood and pulls it from his head as he goes, throwing both of his arms out to the side and leaning forward and gaining speed down the hill back toward the garage.

Harry and I both skid to a stop but it's too late. He's been seen and the crowd's screaming swells as Harry starts to laugh hysterically and then he screams.

"RUN, BABE!"

Tugging my arm nearly from it's socket we reverse course and are tearing off toward the garage again. I feel like I'm in Spain running with the bulls. It's exhilarating and terrifying and I swear to God I'm going to murder Niall if we get out of this alive.

I can hear Paul close behind, cursing at Harry and trying to keep the girls at bay. We round the corner quickly and I stumble over my feet, almost tumbling into Harry.

"Careful!" he shouts, slowing a bit so I can regain my footing and we're off again. The girls are closing in and the garage is looming closer and I see Niall shoot under the door as it's starting to close behind him.

"FASTER HARRY!" Paul shouts and we put on one last burst of speed.

"We're gonna hafta roll!" he yells at me as a tall, blonde girl reaches out and snatches harry by the back of the hoodie. He yelps and his hand slips from mine. More girls catch up to him but Paul pushes himself between Harry and the few girls who caught him. Harry grins, hugs the blonde quickly and then tears off for me again.

"DROP AND ROLL, CHRISTINA!" he screams as we both hit the ground, diving for the garage door that's now maybe three feet from the concrete. I close my eyes and roll as fast as I can, the wind being knocked from me at impact. I hear the door connect with the cement and then dozens of fists pounding on the door outside. I'm trying to bring the air back into my lungs and I sit up, searching frantically for Harry.

Did he make it?

"Harry?!" I yell, not seeing him at the door where I knew he rolled with me.

"You okay, love?" He asks and I jump, not realizing he was behind me.

He takes me by the arm and pulls me up, spinning me to face him.

I look up at him, panting, and see the excitement still bouncing in his eyes. He's on an adrenaline high and he's excited and on fire and he's worried for me so that takes precedence. Without even thinking about it, my mouth spreads into a smile and I'm laughing hysterically as I try to catch my breath.

"WOW." I say, shaking my head as Niall comes whizzing around the side of the bus and pulls up next to us.

"YOU ASS!" I shout, turning for Niall. He starts to squeal and speed away but I catch the back of his sweats and yank them down to his ankles and fall back, laughing even harder now. At least this time he's wearing underwear, although the Scooby Doo boxers he has on are not what one would call dignified.

Harry bends over, pointing at Niall and clutching his stomach giggling so hard his face is turning red. Lou has emerged from the bus just in time to see me de-pants Niall and she covers her eyes and screeches before she too starts to laugh so hard she has to sit down on the bus steps.

"Lovely, Niall. Just lovely." She says sarcastically as Niall pulls his pants back up.

"What's with you two wanting to see my bloody arse, eh?!" Niall yells at Harry and I. "If you wanted t see it that bad all ye had ta do was ask for Chrissakes!"

Harry puts his arm around me and pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. He looks up then and grins at Niall.

"Nah, this one was for the rest of the world, mate." He grins, holding up his phone which was somehow still recording and had made it through our 007 style floor slide.

"Yer a bastard." Niall laughs, flipping the end of his flag and sending the last bit of his burger flying smack dab into the side of Harry's head.

"SICK!" Harry yells, wiping mustard from his cheek and kicking the bun with his shoe.

"I'm goin' t' murder the lot of ya!" I hear Paul's booming voice from the top of the ramp as he breathlessly hustles down, a finger pointed out at Niall as he shrinks away, still laughing.

"That's my cue." I whisper, winking at Harry. I hop up on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek and then race up to the car to get away from the wrath of Paul and to avoid the wrath of Julie when she realizes I've been back for at least fifteen minutes and haven't even been inside.


	10. Getting Into The Good Stuff

The rest of the day is a blur. Therem jumping out of my skin as the afternoon winds down and we get closer and closer to show time.

It smile, simply strides up to me with a clip board in his hand and his phone attached to his face. He stops in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine as he wraps up the conversation het know whether to hold his gaze or to awkwardly look away so I can at least feel like Is on the phone. I go with staring at his forehead so I donm giving him my full attention.

ll see you then. Thanks. got everything on the list?Yes, is re-stocked, champagne and the flutes are on stage and all of the coolers are stocked full?Absolutely. I even stashed a few extension cords where Ill have time to do a run through of the guysll make sure to find out if they need anything that wasnve already given Julie the envelope with all of the receipts and the card stashed away in it. The Eement keys are here in my pocket just in case I have to make any emergency runs but I** I ramble, hoping my nerves donm really wanting to make him proud. **

**Doug looks at me over his clipboard without saying anything and I start to fidget under his stare. But then slowly his mouth quirks up into a smile and he claps a hand over my shoulder. **

**ve really impressed me today. Keep up the good work.t even realized I dressing room, smiling so wide itt stop. **

**As I dash down the hall for the door, the body guard smiles at me and nods as I approach. **

**ve gotten into the goods a bit early.**TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS!s tipping over and off of the couch.

t proposed?s standing on, sword fighting Niall with the curtain rods. He and nothing else.

Then comes Harry.

I catch him from the corner of my eye, a bottle of dogfish head 120 minute in one hand and his gold thong in the other. He has a pair of boots on and his gold robe and I can pretty much guarantee nothing else is going on under it besides his gloriously soft, tattooed skin. I shiver at the thought.

**I yell, just as he**BABY!m not quite sure what to do. I decide that just opening my arms and closing my eyes at this point is my best option and as Harryt present.

Mother of God.

His mouth finds mine and itmm-har-ryy.-mm-bab-com-any I mumble over his lips, pulling my wandering hands from his bare hips and covering his as they begin to open my dress.

**he asks, and I look into his bleary eyes, realizing just how tipsy he is and itclock! They still have a couple hours before they go on but this isn**Harry. You

WOO! We didn** I hear Louis exclaim, giggling hysterically. **

**I chuckle and blush as I gently pull Harry**Bathroom. Now.m serious and squeeze his hand tightly as I pull him toward the bathroom.

**Niall sings as he air humps the foosball table in the middle of the room. The boys all immediately burst into fits of drunken giggles. **

**I shoot them a certain finger as Harry is now dragging me into the bathroom and I make sure to lock the door before he grabs me around the waist and sets me on the vanity. **

**I squeal as his hands are again up my dress, rubbing slowly up the outside of my thighs. His mouth is all over my throat and I am trying so hard to be professional and make him sober up for this show but somehow all I can think about is getting this robe off of him and this dress off of me and being a complete whore. Ugh! **

**s standing in front of me literally in all his glory, sucking on my collar bones and moaning my name. **

**Im legitimately ready to do him right now. **

**Think woman! THINK! I beg myself. **

**I Jesust even think right now I gasp as he unbuttons the dress It fucking care. I let him do it. Thank God I have cute matching underwear on! **

**He sighs as he sheds his boots and my dress. I still havent. I want to. And I can**Harry, you have to sober up. You have a show to put on in a little over an an hour. We totally have time for . Now.I like when you take control.t help myself. I drag my nails up the outside of his thighs and over his butt and squeeze, kissing his chest and the underside of his chin. He rolls his head back smiling and not letting me go as the water runs over us both.

**Harry grins into the stream of warm water pouring from the faucet head. He hooks his thumbs into the waist band of them and before I can protest, has jerked them to the ground and is forcing my toes out of them as he plants electric, wet kisses across my lower stomach. **

**I shudder and lose my words, unable to care or try to force him to clean and sober up. All I can think about is his hands around my ass and his lips over the sensitive skin of my stomach. **

**I want him. **

**Bad. **

**Slowly, Harry moves up so we are face to face and tips his forehead into mine. **

**We dons drunk. Would he do this sober? How do I know? I canm freaking out even more when all the sudden, a herd of elephants have started to try to beat their way through the bathroom door. Harry groans and drops my legs on either side of his body and I donm relieved or upset or both but I start to giggle uncontrollably and Harry joins me soon after. **

**I reach down for the shampoo bottle, totally ignoring the boys outside screaming at us to stop banging each other that its hair and grin at how he looks so comfortable and happy with his eyes closed and his mouth quirked up in a half smile as I work the shampoo over his scalp and then rinse it out. **

**Twenty five minutes later, I am proud to say that I havens waist from behind and he holds my arms around him and leans his head back, I am happier than Is facing the stream of water and I scrub my hands over his back. **

**He grumbles, leaning his head back and rubbing circles over the skin on the tops of my hands. m sorry if I was too forward.**Don** I sigh between his shoulder blades, kissing down his spine. I laugh as we exit the shower and I dry myself off and re-button the dress Lou let me borrow. It even mad. **

**Harry knots a towel around his waist and turns toward me, taking my shoulders and kissing me firmly on the mouth. **

**re the most amazing woman I He says seriously, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth up and I can**c** I hear Louis yell as I open the door and I am pulled out into the madness of the boys**1D , cre soakin get it on while the rest of us lads are out here havinre lucky wed have thrown up all over ya!Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, we didnget it on well an hour now!Hey! This is an important night. Its a ton of people out there who want a good show from you guys. You can have all the fun in the world after. Believe me, there** I say, crossing my arms over my chest. **

That goes for you too, all know better. a tangle of limbs and screams and Liam, all buzzy eyes and quiet chuckles, is sideways in the chair beside the couch in stitches.

I smile at the guys around me. They I shiver at the thought. Good Lord.

right mum. Have it your way. Party want my job?You seem to be better at rounding them up and putting them in their place than I am!Nooo thank you. I can handle snapping at them once in a while if need be, but trying to fend off the mobs of crazy Directioners is a job for someone a little more enough, lass.s shoes. Not real sure why Zayn decided to throw it, but he looks almost Asian the way his eyes are squinted as he laughs uncontrollably, now skating across the floor on a long board with one shoe on. Paul reaches out as he passes, snagging the back of his shirt and giving him a noogie. This really is a family.

**Harry whines from the cracked open bathroom door. I spin and see just one of his gorgeous green eye balls staring at me through the crack. **

**I quirk an eye brow at him and cock my head to the side. He pushes just his index finger out of the door and beckons me over. I start giggling but walk toward him anyways. As I approach the bathroom door, he pulls it open just wide enough to snag my arm and drag me through. Is beautiful even when he**You okay, sweet boy?What** I ask, becoming more concerned at his melancholy mood. He shakes his head as I run my thumb over his cheek, waiting for an answer. **

**m so sorry.**Please don** I whisper as he cups my face in his hands. **

**s total bull-shit. If I were you, It believe how horribly I disrespected you tonight and I am so Tears are starting to slip down Harryt deserve to feel bad like this. If it had been any other circumstance, I wouldnt decide right now if thatt care. All I know is that he needs to stop crying before I lose it and I need to kiss him because fucking hells perfect. **

**I lean toward him and wrap my arms around his neck, speaking close to his ear. **

**but It give a shit what that sounds like right now. I need to be honest. Yout beat yourself up about this. Unless you I smile against his neck and kiss his throat as he chuckles beneath me. **

**t stay away from you if I tried, you little minx.m straddling his toweled lap. Our foreheads are pressed together and hes perfect and I am falling head over heels for this buzzy, kind hearted man. **

**I wipe the tears from his cheeks and kiss his nose, running my hands over his chiseled biceps. **

**m sorry too that I let things get as far as they did. If circumstances were different, I wouldn I say as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, running his hands through my hair now. **

**He says seriously, squeezing me tightly against him. I sigh into his shoulder and kiss his chest, his chin and then his mouth. **

**I say against his lips. ve got a show to put on.m out, avoiding the obnoxious questions I was sure to get from the other lads if I stuck around. **

**As I dash down the hall for the stage, I check my phone. Forty-five minutes to show time. This is it!**


	11. Let Me Kiss You

My niece is currently in West Hollywood searching for Harry Styles. If she finds him I honestly don't know if I'll be stoked for her or so jealous I'll want to choke her….

xxxxxx

"Everything set?" Julie yells over the swelling screams of the crowd. My heart is in my throat and my pulse is racing. The lights are slowly dimming, teasing the people in the crowd.

I nod my head unable to speak. I'm shaking and sweating and I'm actually really proud of myself because I got Doug's approval and I actually got everything done without a hitch. I feel my phone go off in my pocket and reach for it.

It's Harry. I smile to myself as I open his text.

**YHHE: **Where are you, doll?

**ME: **Side stage, waiting for these five rowdy boys to get their asses on stage :p

**YHHE: **You should come hang out with our rowdy asses for a bit. Niall's still only in his boxers and Paul can't catch him to make him get dressed because he took off on the segway. Zayn's making Louis pull him round the garage behind a golf buggy on his skate board and Liam… well… you should probably just come take a peek for yourself.

I giggle and shake my head as the crowd begins to chant impatiently, "1D! 1D! 1D! 1D!"

I shoot Harry another text.

**ME: **I probably shouldn't push it. Julie is right here. And you guys better hurry up, this crowd is getting antsy. They're starting to chant your name!

It takes a good minute before Harry responds and when he does, it's a picture. I open it and immediately am in stitches. It's a picture of Liam crouched on TOP of their tour bus in a bat man costume. He's not smiling. He's just crouched there like a gargoyle, his cape is hanging over his shoulders. It's… amazing…

**ME: **You have _got _to be kidding me! I can't believe I'm missing this.

**YHHE: **S'not all you're missin', lovely.

He responds and shortly after I get another picture and it's one he's taken of himself of just his torso between his chest and knees and he's only wearing the freaking thong. I marvel at the way his abs ripple and the deep V that slides down between his hip bones and disappears into his underwear. Then, I blush purple as Julie tries to peek over my shoulder and I quickly click my screen off and shove my phone hastily back into my dress pocket.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Julie asks sort of taunting me. I pretend it doesn't faze me and pull my phone back out, quickly finding the picture of Liam on top of the tour bus and shove the picture into Julie's face. Her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she looks at the screen and then rolls her eyes and turns to walk away.

"By the way, make sure the glasses are full ten minutes to midnight." She spits as she traipses off without another instruction.

**ME: **Get your thong clad ass out here, Harold. Asap. And stop taunting me with your beauty.

He sends me a kissy face and then a winking emoji and that's the last I hear until the lights fully go down and the opening of their show begins.

I try not to pace but I can't help it. I'm just as anxious as the people who paid to get into the show, I'm pretty sure. I am mentally re-checking my backups when Niall walks by, shoving his ear piece into his ear and reaching an arm around to hug me in passing, flashing his still slightly tipsy grin at me as he goes. Next is Zayn, who ducks his head as he walks by, his eyes lighting up with recognition as he sees me and he winks before he strolls out behind Niall. The crowd is absolutely losing their shit by this point.

Next to walk through is Liam and Louis, side by side. Liam is now properly dressed but he's wearing the t-shirt from the costume, sans cape. As he and Louis pass they wave simultaneously and I wave back as they enter the stage. Lastly, finally, I see Harry's shadow cast across the door way and I think my heart stops.

Will he ever not have this effect on me?

I watch the door anxiously and he finally steps through, looking absolutely gorgeous in a pair of pants so tight they look painted on, a brown belt, a dark chambray shirt with deep brown buttons, and his signature pointy boots. He's jogging as he comes through and nearly passes me without noticing but then he does a double take, skips back a few steps, grabs me around the waist and spins me then plants a kiss to my cheek before running out onto the stage. He sticks his hand out high, waving at the crowd who is now screaming so loud that my ears hurt even with ear plugs. It's insanity.

"Nice dress." I hear at my shoulder and I jump and turn to see Lou standing there, smirking at me playfully. She wraps an arm around my shoulders and I squeeze her around the middle before planting an arm around her waist and smiling out at the boys singing onstage.

"Thank you, again." I say and she smiles back and winks.

"The hell'd you do to your hair?" she asks, her smile faltering as she realizes the messy, wet bun my hair now is.

"It's… a long story… Just know that I loved the do, I would make you dress me up every single day if I could! But… harry was drunk and I had to get him under control." I say, knowing she'll probably understand what I'm getting at.

"By way of what? A squirt gun fight? Water balloon war? Pissing on each other?" she asks and I snort.

"No… I mean… whenever I've been drunk and needed to sober up fast a hot shower always helps me… and Harry was being especially… umm… difficult…." I try to explain without really explaining.

"So, ya snogged the bloak in the shower is what you're telling me?" she quirks an eye brow and I blush.

"Well… yeah. Basically." I laugh because she's right. No real way around that one!

"All that hard work for nothin'" she feigns offense.

"I'm sorry, Lou!" I say pouting my lip out.

"Nah, you're not! I'm sure you quite enjoyed yourself!" she laughs and I shove her side as I try not to look as mortified as I feel.

"HOW WE DOIN' TONIGHT?!" I hear Harry yell and he immediately has both mine and Lou's attention. The crowd erupts and I watch the excitement and adrenaline color his face under the stage lights. It's perfect.

"Ello ello ello everay boday!" Louis chimes in, skipping down one of the ramps on the left side of the stage. He sidles up next to Harry and tosses an arm around his shoulders. Niall is perched up on top of the drum stage with an electric guitar in his hand and Liam and Zayn are chasing each other down the ramp closest to our side of the stage.

It really is like a handful of rowdy kids on a playground. I chuckle to myself as I watch them perform and chum around with one another. The audience is putty in their hands and they are so in love with each and every person who has come out to see them tonight. It's such an amazing relationship to witness. It makes so much sense why they're so popular.

The show rolls on and everything is running smoothly. Lou has to duck out for a bit to use the restroom and I'm standing alone. It's now quarter to twelve so I start to pull the champagne from the cooler and get the boys' glasses filled. I'm just finishing up when Julie returns.

She narrows her eyes as she steps close to me and looks up at the guys.

"Seriously? I _told _you that while you're on the clock, you are NOT to be drinking. What are you trying to pull? Do you want me to fire your right now?" She has her arms crossed and she's tapping her foot impatiently.

I look up at her not hiding my annoyance as I pick up one of the glasses.

"THIS is for LOUISE. NOT me." I spit in her direction as Lou walks up next to me again. I hand the glass to her without breaking my gaze with Julie. She looks disappointed that she hasn't caught me screwing up again and I want to reach out and slap the pucker of her lips right off.

I snatch a couple more glasses as Liam and Louis jog back toward us. I turn and shake my head, smiling at the boys as they approach and I hand them their glasses.

"Thanks lovely!" Louis quips, planting a swift kiss on my cheek.

"You're a real gem!" Liam grins, dipping his head toward me as he takes a small sip from his glass.

"Oi! Not yet you wanker!" Louis scolds, slapping Liam on the back of the head and causing him to spill some of his drink down the front of himself.

"Hey! Thanks a lot, Tommo. Real nice!"

"Oh, shut it! It'll dry off it's not going to ruin your precious batman shirt. Ya big pansy." I hear Louis teasing as he and Liam jog back on stage. Zayn, Niall and Harry all swoop in quickly for their glasses as the one minute count down begins. Harry is bouncing up on the balls of his feet excitedly, and he winks as he takes his glass from my hand, letting his fingers drag over my wrist lightly as he does.

"Thank, beautiful." He mouths as he skips backwards smiling so wide you can see his dimples even in the dark. As he reaches the stage again he spins and darts out to the front with the rest of the boys.

"ARE YOU READY TO RING IN THE NEW YEAR?!" he screams, shooting the arm that's holding his champagne straight up into the air. Some of it splashes out and pours onto Niall's hair and he screeches and ducks to the side, shaking the champagne off of his head and onto the girls in the front row. They squeal excitedly and I notice one girl even opening her mouth to try to catch some of the droplets.

Weird. Real weird.

The count down begins so I pick up my bottled water and walk forward with Lou, Julie hot on our heels, to watch the count down and see what the guys have in store. My heart is racing with excitement and I uncap my water, waiting for midnight to come.

"10! 9! 8!" they all begin to yell in unison, the crowd cheering along. "7! 6! 5!" Lou, Julie, and I all join them.

On four, Harry quickly spins on his heel and sprints away from the guys and back toward the side stage. "3!" He's at my side pulling me onto the stage and I watch with horror as Julie's jaw drops and the crowd's screams swell.

"2! 1!" and in front of the thousands of people who are in attendance, at the front of the stage, Harry tips his glass back, pulls my water bottle from my fingers, spraying the crowd with it, shucks the bottle and before the ball has even finished dropping his mouth is on mine.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" every one screams and then they're screaming at us because Harry's hands are across my shoulder blades and my lower back and he's got me tipped backward, kissing the life out of me. I open my mouth at his command and feel something cool and bubbly pass over my tongue and into my mouth. It's sweet and delicious and a rather pleasant surprise. I swallow and grin against Harry's lips, knowing that my entire body is shaking with nerves and adrenaline.

"She said you couldn't touch the stuff, not that you couldn't drink it. Technicalities." Harry murmurs against my mouth, kissing me once more and then finally pulling me back up to a proper standing position.

"Say hello to Christina everyone!" Louis cheers into his microphone. More screaming. I need to get off stage before my blush blinds everyone.

I wave tentatively and start to back away but Harry reaches out and catches my hand, a playful grin on his face.

"On the count of three I want everyone to yell 'Happy New Year, Christina!'" he says into his microphone as I shake my head in protest.

"ONE!-TWO!-" I reach up and slap my hand over his mouth but Niall finishes for him.

"TREE!" he screams in his Irish brogue and I can't help but laugh because I wonder if he knows the difference between numbers and plants sometimes.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, CHRISTINA!" the crowd explodes and I stand there in awe. Time seems to be standing still. I smile and wave and Harry puts his mic to my face and I want to throw up because stage fright is definitely a very real thing. He doesn't seem to care. He simply raises his eyebrows and waits for my response.

"Happy New Year, everyone!" I yell and then I slap Harry as hard as I can on the ass. He squeals and lets go of my hand so he can rub his stinging cheek so I take the opportunity to blow him a kiss and then run back to my post off of the stage.

Lou high fives me as I return to her side, out of breath and completely flushed and full of adrenaline. There'd be no way I would be sleeping tonight.

Julie shakes her head angrily at me and then mouths, "We'll talk later." Before storming off to god-knows-where. I don't really care. She can't ruin my night. I just got kissed in front of thousands of girls by Harry fucking Styles and it was the most exhilarating thing that's ever happened to me.

"So… what was better?" Lou asks in my ear.

I turn and question her with my eyes.

"That little display, or the shower scene?" she asks deviously.

Without missing a beat I quirk my mouth up and say, "A lot more people were able to witness this one. I have physical proof that he wants me now."

I think that I've gotten the upper hand being a smart ass until Lou chuckles, leans down and pulls at the collar of my dress.

"Oh, babe. You've got physical proof of the shower thing, too." She says and I look down to where her fingers are beside my collar bone and see the dark red circle peeking out. How the hell did I not know he'd given me a freaking hickey?!

I drop my forehead into my hand and blush furiously as I jerk the collar away from Lou's fingers while she cackles at me uncontrollably. I hastily button my top button to make sure no one else sees and I feel Lou tap me on the shoulder. As I turn, I see she has a glass extended toward me. I start to protest but she cuts me off.

"Screw that devil bitch woman and her humbug ways of ruining your new years. I won't tell if you won't!" she says, forcing the glass, which is only about a quarter full of champagne, into my hand. I nod and smile and we click our glasses together.

"To a beautiful New Year filled with exciting possibilities." She smiles and we cheers and down our glasses, the bubbles filling me up like the butterflies that have been whizzing around in my stomach since the first time I laid eyes on Harry Styles.


	12. Bruised Knuckles and Broken Hearts

Warning: This chapter is a little more "serious" and maybe a little touchy for some people. Thanks for reading!

xxxxx

"I WANNA ROCK N ROLL ALL NIIIIIGHT!"

"AND POTTY EVUH-REE- DAY!"

I am doubled over laughing as Louis and Niall sing Kiss songs at the top of their lungs, Niall strumming an unplugged electric guitar with nothing but a pair of firework print boxers on and lime green 2014 sun glasses and Louis jumping from couch to couch in the dressing room wearing a party hat and blowing into a noise maker.

"If you didn't potty every day, there would be a real problem, Louis. Like… see a doctor immediately sort of problem." I snort and he stops jumping long enough to look at me like I've got four heads or something. This only makes me laugh harder.

"Careful, love." I feel Harry breathe against my ear, chill bumps exploding over my skin. I lean into the arm he has draped over my shoulder as he takes my half glass of champagne from me. It's approximately one a.m. and we've been drinking champagne and farting around for the past forty five minutes. Harry hasn't taken his hands off of me since he left the stage and the smile hasn't left my face either.

"Awh! I get it now. You're making fun of my accent. Real nice, ya sass pants. Cheers!" Louis cries, reaching down and snatching Zayn's mimosa from his hands and chugging the whole thing.

"OI! Dick!" Zayn laughs, slapping Louis in the back of his leg and making his knee buckle underneath him. We all burst into another fit of giggles as he screams like a little girl and topples off of the couch and onto the floor at Zayn's feet.

I love the feeling of Harry laughing beside me. The way his voice and his laughter rumbles up my side, like he's with me, inside of me somehow. I loll my head to the side and keep laughing as Niall leaps up onto the table, his butt toward us, shaking his wiener in Paul's face as he wails on a guitar solo. I point at his ass and start to sing Katy Perry's "Firework" over the top of Niall's guitar solo and Lou squeals from the bathroom that she'd been in fixing her make up. She rushes into the room and joins me on the chorus and Liam leaps up from his seat beside Harry to booty dance on the table with Niall. Paul has been into the bubbly a bit and is sitting in a chair by the table, his face all flushed pink, his arms crossed over his chest and he's giggling as he shakes his head.

Niall realizes that we're referring to his fancy boxers and turns toward us, his ridiculously adorable laugh ringing out louder than our singing as he throws his head back and dies laughing.

Once he collects himself, we have the entire room singing: "Baby you're a fiiiiire work! C'mon show em what you're worth! Make em go Ah! Ah! Ah! As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"

Two glasses of champagne more and one of Zayn's signature Mimosas and I am about to die. I need fresh air! And a bottle of water. Harry has removed his stage clothing and is in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He's getting tipsy again as he and Louis watch Boondock Saints and take a sip of wine from the bottles beside them each time there is a curse word said in the movie.

I slip out of the dressing room and head down the hall with the sloppiest, happiest grin on my face. The boys only have another hour before they have to be out of the dressing room and on the bus. I'm responsible for cleaning up after they leave as "punishment" from Julie for the display on stage. Little does she know that I probably won't be sleeping at all tonight so it's not really a punishment. Oh darn, I have an actual excuse not to the leave the boys tonight. How sad for me?!

I stagger down the ramp toward the boys' bus, giggling at the swimmy feeling in my head and as I lift the garage door, I throw my hands wide and breathe in deep the cool night air. It feels wonderful on my over heated skin and tastes like salt and water and oxygen. Ahhhhh!

The town is alive tonight, clumps of streamers littering the streets from the New Years celebrations taking place. This side of the building is quite empty though since we're technically an alley way. It gives artists and staff who are coming in and out a bit more privacy and ease than it would coming in and out from a busier road.

I shove my hands into the middle pocket of the hoodie Harry let me wear and smile widely. I want to see the water. I really want to stick my feet in and cool down and splash around. My face hurts from smiling. I'm drunk and I'm not even mad about it! AHHHHHH. I love Harry Styles.

I can't say that out loud.

Nope.

HA!

Oooh. Woops. I'm stumbling. Gotta act sober. Act sober. I pull my hair from the bun it was in and shake down around my shoulders. I look down and see that its fallen into pretty curls around my face and arms. I smile again.

"Hey!" I hear someone call from relatively close behind me as I head for the water. I turn and squint into the dark alley behind me and see a body approaching. I smile at first, excited to see Harry has come after me, but then I realize it's not Harry and my smile falters.

"Sup, cutie?" the guy slurs and I watch the Jack in his hand slosh over his cup and onto his fingers. He doesn't even flinch. I step back.

"uhm…"

"Sad ssstory. I dint git no kiss at midnight." He leans down, puckering his bottom lip out at me and I can smell the alcohol on him even through my drunky haze. He's about 6' 2", bald head, baseball cap, bad tribal tattoos on his mildly bulked up arms. He's not a complete meat head, but I know that I wouldn't stand much of a chance if he got a hold of me. I start to step back further, thinking maybe I can run for it, but he's quick despite his inebriated state of mind.

"Na-ah-ah! Hhhold on. I was hoping you could remedy this shitty luck I had tonight. I dint come out here to not get none." He stammers, gripping my arm so tight I'm sure he's going to leave a bruise. My phone is inside of the hoodie pocket so I pull it out with the arm he doesn't have and quickly click on harry's name.

"Tha fuck…" drunk dude swings for my phone and instead of grabbing it he manages to knock it from my fingers just as I hit call. Shit.

"Look, I'm sorry you had… uhm… a bad night but I have a boyfriend." I choke out, pulling as hard as I can to get away from this asshole. His grip only tightens. I flex my fingers as I start to loose feeling in them, dude-man's grip on my arm so tight the blood flow has seemingly stopped.

I'm on full on panic mode now. Tears are welling up in my eyes and I'm trying to figure a way to abandon ship.

What was I thinking, going out _alone _at night, on new years of all nights, in the middle of some dark alley way? Freaking retard!

"Don't be like that. C'mon. If you got yourself a boyfriend then where he's at?" the man slurs, jerking me up against his chest. I'm going to vomit. I'm going to puke all over him.

He grabs my chin with the hand that doesn't have my arm and jerks my face upward. There is no fucking way I'm kissing this asshole. As he leans his head down I scream at the top of my lungs.

"HARRY!"

My voice bounces off of the empty alley and falls on deaf ears.

I try to think quick as the drunk prick who has me prisoner doesn't even seem to notice or maybe he just doesn't care about my screaming. His lips are millimeters from mine and I will absolutely die if he kisses me. Thinking as fast as I can I swing back with my leg and try to knee him in the nuts. My knee cap connects but only with the top of his thigh.

This pisses him off. Both of his hands wrap around the tops of my arms and I squeal as he spins me back around and slams my back up against the garage wall.

Oh god.

"Nice swing, sweet heart. I like a girl with some fight in her." He says, pressing himself flush against me and not releasing my arms. I'm squirming and trying to yell but the pressure of him against my chest is making it hard to breathe, much less scream.

I squeeze my eyes shut and bite down on the insides of my lips, refusing to watch or participate while this meat head assaults me. My mind is racing a thousand miles an hour, my heart hammering so hard that it's making my ribs ache. I should have made Harry come with me. I should have taken someone else. I'm so stupid. This is so-

"HEY!" The sound ricochets off of the buildings around me and my eyes fly open. "The FUCK you think you're doing?!"

Harry. Oh my god. I want to cry. I want to run to him and leap up and wrap my limbs around him and kiss him and cry and oh my god… he came for me. Ghsadjfs;dlfa!

Jocky McJack Daniels turns around, pissed off like you would not believe, and I drop to the ground, taking in deep, heavy breaths. I rub at the tops of my already bruising arms as I scoot away from him and try to bring my trembling legs back underneath me. My eyes never leave Harry's face, although the expression on it is so terrifying that it's hard to watch. He has a bat in his hand, god knows where he got that from, and the wildest look in his eyes. He legitimately looks like he's going to kill this man.

"Harry…" I choke out, finally able to find my feet. Jock Daniels turns and swings his forearm against my chest knocking me into the wall and the breath leaves my body in one giant woosh.

"Go tha fuck away, faggot. I was about to get my new years off to a good start." He slurs. My head is spinning.

Suddenly, Harry is on top of the guy somehow. It happened so fast. He lunged and then they were on the ground and Harry's fist is connecting again and again and again with the guys' face. He didn't even need the bat. He'd abandoned it, tossing it back to my feet as he just went to town annihilating the douche bag who'd just tried to… whatever he was trying to do to me.

"If you EVER! EVER! Touch her again I'll fucking KILL YOU!" Harry screams. Blood is gushing from the guys' mouth as he tries and fails to protect his face from Harry's blows.

I stagger forward, finally able to breathe normally.

"Harry!" I scream, grabbing for his arm. "Stop! Harry! Please! That's enough!"

"OI! HARRY!" Paul has emerged from out of nowhere and has lifted Harry off of the guy, who is now lying, curled up in a ball on the sidewalk. Harry's chest is heaving and his eyes are wild and there's spit on his lips and he's trembling so hard that Paul has to wrap both arms around his chest from behind and physically turn him away from this guy to calm him down.

"I've got it, Harry. Calm yerself. Go get your girl and get inside. Okay? Calm down. Calm down. It's okay. Breathe."

"Kill him." Harry Growls. "He put his fucking hands on her!" Harry yells and Paul cuts him off again.

"I KNOW! I know. I know, Harry. I'm going to take care of it. She needs you and you need to calm down before you get yourself thrown in prison for battery, a'right?"

"Harry…" My voice trembles on the way out and I watch as Harry's eyes find mine, the tension dropping from his shoulders, the look on his face completely heartbreaking. He shrugs out of Paul's arms then and rushes to my side.

"God, Christina. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm so fucking sorry! I'm so sorry. I should have come with you but one second you were across the room and then next you weren't and God…I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to-"

Tears have started to slip down my cheeks and I swipe at them with my sleeve. I'm shaking and sniffling but I need him to calm down because if I lose him over him killing some drunk dude who tried to kiss me -and didn't, mind you-I will not be able to handle my life anymore. I stumble forward and wrap my arms around his neck and he throws his arms around my waist and squeezes so hard that I can hardly breathe.

"I'm so sorry." He mutters shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've told you where I was going. I just wanted to run to the water really quick and dip my toes in. I didn't think anything of it. I figured I'd go down and come back and you would barely notice I was gone. I just needed some air." I explain.

"You're trembling, babe." Harry sighs, cupping my face in his hands and looking into my eyes. I lift my hand and clasp my fingers over his wrist.

"So are you." I say, pressing my lips together and closing my eyes as Harry places a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Let's go." He mumbles, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me inside of the garage. We don't head back to the dressing room, but he steers me for the bus. Once inside, I head into the living room and jump at the sound of Harry yelling and punching the inside of the door. I hope he didn't crack the glass.

"Harry?" I say tentatively. He walks up the steps and comes into the front lounge with his head down. Without looking up he walks straight up to me and wraps his arms around my waist, dipping his head down to my shoulder and placing his lips against my neck. I roll my head to the side so he has better access and now I'm shaking for a whole new set of reasons.

Harry's hands find the bottom of the hoodie I'm wearing and he lifts it over my head. I let him remove it and then wrap my arms around his middle, kissing the hollow of his throat and reveling in the way his moans rumble over my lips.

Harry unbuttons the dress Louise gave me and I remember that I have no under garments on.

"Harry… I don't have anything under this. We'd better be careful." I whisper. He says nothing, but grabs my hands and tugs me from the lounge to the bunk area. Without a word, he grabs my hips and hoists me into his loft bunk and then follows suit. It's dark in here but I don't care.

Harry and I are a tangle of lips and hums and limbs and after everything we'd been through tonight, the only thing we can think about is releasing the tension in our bones and being close to each other. He is my life line and I am his air. I run my lips over his collar bones as he chucks Lou's dress to the foot of his bed and then continues kissing down the entire length of me all the way to my toes.

I am about to explode. I don't know if I should laugh or cry or just lay here and be.

By the time we've both quit trembling and are succumbing to exhaustion, neither of us are wearing any sort of clothing and the blankets have becoming some sort of cocoon, wrapping us so tightly together that I can't tell where I end and he begins. I can feel his heart hammering against my own ribs and I place my hand over the place where it beats and kiss his mouth as deeply as I can. He tangles his hand up in my hair and holds me as close to himself as he can, dragging his hand over the rise of my hip and the swell of my chest, up to cup my face and then back down again.

I never want this to stop.

Finally, Harry pulls his mouth from mine and rests his forehead against my forehead. We don't speak for a while, but just simply breathe and relax and enjoy the closeness of the other. Then Harry reaches up and clicks his bunk light on and I watch the tightness return to the set of his jaw.

"Jesus… that bastard." He murmurs as he traces his fingers over the bruises that have formed on my upper arm. He shakes his head and sighs, closing his eyes. Before I can open my mouth he has moved down and is placing gentle kisses on each bruise and then moves lower and kisses each one of my finger tips before them with his and laying down, settling my head against his chest.

"It was my own fault." I say, feeling like the world's biggest idiot.

I jump as I hear Paul's voice ring out through the bus.

"Harry. Christina. The officer's need ta talk to ya." He shouts.

Harry leans down and kisses me once on the lips. "I'll grab you a tshirt and a pair of sweats. Wait here." He murmurs, tugging his boxers back on and throwing the tshirt and sweat pants he was wearing back on as well. I rub my eyes with the heels of my hands, wishing I could go back in time and bring Harry out to the water with me. All of this stupidity could have been avoided. But, I couldn't bring myself to regret the last hour I'd had tangled up with him in this bunk. I'd never felt so close to anyone in my entire life.

"Here ya go, doll. Throw this on. I'll be waiting in the lounge." Harry says somberly as he hands me a pair of grey sweats and a thick black V-neck tshirt. He closes the curtain and walks into the lounge and I hear he and paul speaking to each other through the walls as I dress.

As I straighten the t-shirt down over my hips, it is then that I decide it. Harry will forever be mine if I have it my way, but regardless, he's not getting these clothes back.


	13. Stay With Me, Maybe?

Short chapter this time round. So sorry! Working on the next though so it shouldn't be much longer for another update. Thank you for the follow! 3

xxxx

It takes a good forty five minutes with the police before they haul the beat up, passed out body of the douche bro that assaulted me off to jail. I watch Harry from the corner of my eye as his jaw flexes angrily, the arm that's not around me swinging slightly at his side as he flexes his fingers. I notice as he speaks that his knuckles are starting to swell and I reach out tentatively to touch them. He draws his hand back slightly trying to keep from wincing. As cute as it is that he doesn't want to look weak in front of me, I feel bad that he's in enough pain on my account to have to try to hide it.

I sigh and wrap my arms around his torso a little tighter as the officer informs me that he'll be in touch and heads on his way.

Paul escorts Harry and I both back to the bus where the guys are asleep.

"You two gon' be a'right?" he asks, looking pointedly at Harry who is avoiding his eyes. He nods once, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"I don't want either of ya goin out anywhere without me, got it?" he says now fixing his gaze on me. I look him in the face and nod my head, stifling a yawn.

What a freaking night.

Harry jumps as Paul clasps a hand over his shoulder.

"Get some ice on that hand of yers and get some rest. We've got a long day of travellin' ahead of us tomorrow."

With that, he turns and heads for the door, leaving Harry and I to ourselves. To keep from crying, I grab his elbow and tug him toward the mini fridge where a gel ice pack is already cooled inside of the freezer compartment. I shouldn't be surprised; with as rambunctious as these guys are they're sure to get banged up often.

"Let me see your hand." I say quietly as Harry sits down on the couch.

"It's a'right. Just a little bruised up is all. It'll be fine." He insists, but he winces, sucking the air in through his teeth as I lay the pack across his knuckles.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go the ER and get some X-rays?" I ask, running my thumb across the top of his wrist and watching the goose bumps rise up on his arms.

The tension in the room is thick and I can't meet his eyes because if I do, the fact that it could be one of the last times I ever have the chance to is going to come crashing down on me like a bag of bricks and I won't be able to keep myself from falling apart.

"Christina." Harry says my name but I… can't.

"If you want to wait til morning, I can drive you there in the Element myself. It's a little less conspicuous."

"Christina-"he tries again. I wonder if he can feel the hole I'm staring into the floor starting to open up between his feet.

"Or there's always the cheapie clinic down on the strip that would probably be faster now that I think of it."

Harry grabs my chin in his free hand and pulls my face up to his.

"Will you please look at me, for god sake?!" he says desperately. I finally meet his eyes, my own already filling up with traitorous tears. Stupid, stupid. stupid.

"What, Harry?" I ask, breathing deep through my nose to keep my lip from trembling, even though my voice cracks on the way out making it obvious I'm about to lose my shit.

Harry says nothing for a long moment but simply stares into my eyes, his own darting back and forth between them. The serious set of his jaw and the flare of his nostrils are unnerving and I feel myself begin to squirm.

"Come with me." He says finally, not letting our eyes disconnect for even a half second.

"I just said I would drive you myself if-"

"That's not what I mean." He interrupts, shaking his head. "Come with me. On the road. The rest of tour."

My eyes widen and I open my mouth to speak but he's talking again, his hands on my shoulders.

"I know it sounds crazy, I know. But, the closer I get to driving away from this town and knowing you won't be with me, the crazier it's making me. I know that we've just met and that I've not even had the privilege of taking you on a proper date, but I can't believe that I'm the only one that feels this…this connection. It's too strong, too…amazing to just give up on. I can't lose you now. I need you with me, Christina." He's almost begging now, tears starting to well up in his own eyes. My heart is hammering in my chest and my head is spinning. I don't know what to say or think or do.

I let the breath I wasn't even aware I'd been holding go in a long, slow exhale. My throat feels thick and it's hard to swallow.

"What about my job? My life here? I can't just expect you to take care of me. I can't just give up on my career in hopes that this works out and I'm not just throwing away everything I've worked so hard for." I say, shaking my head. My chest felt heavy with the war I was fighting between it and my head. He was asking me to come with him. WITH him. He didn't just want to play some game and have me around while he was in town. He wanted me to come and be wherever it was they went from here.

And I'd basically just said I had no faith in "us" and that this shitty internship, working below the ice queen herself was more important than he was. I wished in that moment that I could take back everything I said and make it come out more how I'd meant it. The look of hurt on Harry's face made my stomach ache in weird, unfamiliar ways.

"You… I… I mean, I would _want _to take care of you. Always… but of course I would do what ever it takes to find you a proper job. Something you love. Something you could do on the road." He explained, his words coming out in a desperate rush.

This was so much to take in. After the past few days, the drama of tonight, and everything I was learning how to feel for someone I'd only known a matter of hours, the weight of it exploded from me in a mad rush and I dragged Harry to the floor beside me and crumpled into myself in a mass of hysterical sobs. This time, I didn't give a single fuck. I needed to get all of this emotional vomit out so that I could think straight and make some proper decisions.

"Christina, love. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you've had a hell of a night. Gosh. I'm such an ass. Look, let's just get some sleep okay? Don't answer me now. Let's wait to talk about this until morning." He says, dragging me into his lap and rocking me slowly as he ran the pad of his thumb along my cheek to clear the tears away. I nod slowly, sniffing against the snot that's so attractively filled my nasal passages.

Harry stands and pulls me with him back toward his bunk and I can't stop the trembling that has seemingly taken over my body. He lets me stop by the bathroom to blow my nose and rinse my face. I groan at how awful I look, all puffy eyed and messy make up. Lou had done such a great job on me today and now I looked as though I'd spent the day sleeping in a grease trap. I dry my face with a towel that smells like soap and boy and emerge to see Harry leaning against the door way, exhaustion evident on his face, his arms crossed over his chest in waiting.

I smile at him slightly and reach out for him. With one hand, Harry helps me back into his bunk and I return the favor for him. Once we're settled into bed, he pulls me as close to himself as he can, nearly wrapping himself completely around me and I kiss each one of the bruised knuckles of his hand.

My mind is racing as we lay there in the dark wrapped up in each other's arms but sleep soon starts to creep in like a thief, stealing these hours of consciousness from me like the jerk that it is. I want to lay awake and memorize everything about Harry, from the shape of his hips to the number of hairs on his jaw bone, but I can't fight the fatigue any longer.

Just as I'm slipping into an exhausted slumber I feel Harry's lips against the back of my head, moving as if he's trying to speak but can't find the words. I sigh at the sensation and just as I'm succumbing to sleep, I swear he whispers against my skin, "I love you."


End file.
